By the Angel
by fakeditfromthewordgo
Summary: Can Valentine's attack extend beyond the grave? And what happens when Aline realises Jace could be 'The One? How far will Clary go to protect her relationship? Too far, or not far enough? Crappy summary, please click to read much better one! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Better summary: **Aline's beginning to realise that boys' don't get much better than Jace, but how far will Clary go to keep Jace? Too far, or not far enough? Meanwhile, Simon's having trouble of his own, with both Isabelle and Maia vying for his affections. Then again, it's not going smoothly for Alec and Magnus, with Alec's parents displeased at the idea of a gay son. And Valentine wasn't the only enemy of the Clave...

**Disclaimer: I'm (unfortunately) not Cassandra Clare, so I don't own any of these characters.**

"Clary..."

"Go away."

"D'you want something nice to look at, or not?"

Clary sat up and snorted, looking directly at Jace.

"Nice?"

Jace raised an eyebrow, glaring slightly.

"I'm sorry, I meant god-like. Though, you're not half-bad yourself." He grinned cockily at her irritated expression, leaning in to kiss her gently. It sent delicious shock-waves through Clary, who was now surprisingly awake.

"What do you want, anyway?" Clary asked, when they finally leaned away from one another. "Why interrupt my beauty sleep?"

"You don't need any, you're beautiful enough," Jace sat on the edge of the bed, next to Clary, whose cheeks were burning already. "Besides, you'd rival me if you got any better-looking, and we don't want that, do we?" Clary reached out and smacked him none-too-gently on the arm.

"I asked for a answer, not a sarcastic remark."

"Sorry," Jace didn't sound at all apologetic. He was Jace, after all. "The vampire's downstairs waiting for you."

"His name's Simon," Clary remarked irritably; she was sick of them acting like Simon wasn't one of them, Downworlder or not. "Go and tell him I'll be down in five minutes." Groaning, she hauled herself out of bed.

"So I'm your messenger pigeon now?" Moving inhumanly quickly, Jace was blocking her way. "Personally, I prefer eagles. Much more majestic." Clary opened her mouth to give him a typically biting retort, but his lips were already on hers, his hands in her hair. She sighed, running her hands through his luxurious blonde hair. A few minutes later, he leaned back and smiled an angel's smile.

"You'll be late for your vampire." Clary was too enraptured to even set him straight on the matter of Simon's name. Instead, she moved out of his arms, sighing. Jace grabbed her again by the waist. "I didn't say I cared." Rolling her eyes, Clary allowed herself to be enfolded into a tender hug. Against her willpower, she smiled, and held him tightly. _Mine_, she thought. _At last._ Finally, she let go, shutting the door on him with a rueful grin. Every girl needs her privacy.

Downstairs, Jace loped slowly into the room where Simon was sat down, looking completely at ease.

"Clary'll be down soon, vamp." He leaned against the wall, enjoying Simon's scowl. They might be friends now, but who said he couldn't antagonise him even slightly?

"Vamp?" Then again, no one said Simon didn't have a few good retorts up his sleeve. "Is that your new term of endearment for me? Gee, thanks, Jace." Simon grinned, knowing he had Jace beaten.

"You want it to be bloody?" Or not. Jace laughed softly. Simon rolled his eyes, his heart not really in the easy banter they seemed to have every time they met. He had more... pressing matters on his mind. "So, how's life for the damned these days?" Jace's easy voice confirmed that he wasn't really trying to be offensive. He did it now without even realising, being Jace.

"No different than normal," Simon sighed, knowing he was lying, "Raphael's watching everything I do, now."

"I can't see why, you're really not that interesting."

Before Simon could spit out a retort, Clary descended from the curling staircase, eyeing them both carefully. Her eyes lingered on Jace, her pulse quickening as always. She still couldn't believe they were finally together, it wasn't a dream.

"Clary," Simon smiled at her, "Your boyfriend's bullying me." Jace smirked, wrapping an arm around an exasperated Clary's waist.

"As if," Simon raised an eyebrow. Clary just waited for the inevitable insult that would follow. "I wouldn't waste my time on you, I'd bully someone much more useful, like Magnus."

Clary couldn't help but giggle at the mention of Jace's adoptive brother Alec's boyfriend, who was had more than a passing resemblance to a gay Sonic the Hedgehog. Though, when he wore his beret, he did look a little like Mario...

"Shut up," Simon opened his mouth, "Both of you. I don't care who started it, you're both like five year-olds. D'you want me to wake Isabelle?"

Jace shuddered, knowing the inevitable 'cooking' that would follow Isabelle's awakening.

"No fear," Simon pulled a face at the thought of the burned eggs Isabelle was often shoving down his throat, when she came over to his house in the morning.

"It's not you I'm worried about!" Clary looked pointedly at Jace, surpressing a giggle.

"I'll be good," He promised, where just Clary could see. His eyes were like liquid gold. Clary sent him a smile, then turned back to Simon.

"So what's up?" She smiled at him.

Simon grimaced.

"Um..." He glanced at Jace, "Nothing in particular. Just..."

Clary sensed his hesitation.

"Jace, go away," She ordered, disentangling herself from him. Jace looked affronted, and even a little hurt.

"What? Why?" He sounded surprised. "Did I do something? I'll call him Simon if you make me..."

"No, it's not that..." Clary was reluctant to give away Simon's discomfort with him there.

"What, then?" Jace was so goddamn stubborn.

"No, it's okay," Simon spoke out, surprising Clary slightly. "I need both of you to come with me, anyway."

Jace and Clary exchanged a confused look. Even Clary, who'd known Simon forever, didn't know what this was about.

"I'm not going to assassinate you, Jace, if that's what you're scared about..." According to Jace, this immediately constituted another argument.

"Dream on, vampire." He took Clary's hand, and led her outside. Clary merely rolled her eyes at Simon, who laughed.

"How long's the drive, anyway?" Clary asked Simon as he unlocked Eric's van.

"Uh... an hour or so?" Oh what fun this would be, Clary thought. Jace and Simon together in an confined space. Brilliant.

"Any chance you'll tell us where you're taking us?" Jace enquired coolly.

"Nope," Simon grinned. Hiding something from Jace was, oh, so much fun.

**A/N: I promise it'll heat up and get more interesting soon ^^ Hope you liked it, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not Cassandra Clare, so I still don't own the characters' in this story.**

Being with both Simon and Jace in such a small area for such a long time was beginning to take it's toll on Clary. She loved them both dearly, but, for Angel's sake, could they not shut _ up _for five seconds? After a _fascinating _conversation about football (apparently a Shadowhunter and vampire's biggest disagreement could still be over Manchester United and Liverpool), they'd now moved onto a scintillating game of I-Spy. Clary had to constantly remind herself that no, they were not five year-olds.

"Traffic light?" Simon hazarded a guess. Jace snorted.

"I think I can be a little more creative than that."

"Idiotic, yes. Creative, no." Simon couldn't resist a little jibe. Clary reached over and slapped the back of his neck firmly.

"Hey!" He protested, "D'you want a crash?"

"We're in a traffic jam," Jace pointed out.

"So?"

"So shut up and guess."

Clary rolled her eyes, and settled herself back into Jace's muscular, scarred arms. Jace absent-mindedly played with a lock of her fiery hair during Simon's next few guesses. Simon was becoming more and more desperate, but he was damned if he was about to give into Jace's merciless taunts. Wait, he was damned already... Whatever.

"Need a clue, vamp?" Jace grinned.

"Nope."

"Sure?"

"Yup."

By the Angel, boys' were boring, Clary thought as she laid her head on Jace's shoulder and willed herself to sleep.

------***-------

"I don't know, Iz..."

"Maia!" Isabelle moved over to shake her vigorously by the shoulders. "_Of course_ they'll show up. It's gonna be fun, trust me." Maia had trusted Isabelle one too many times before, but she shrugged, and returned to the cakes she was laying out on a plate.

"If it's any consolation, darling," Magnus called from the sitting room, which he was currently transforming into wonderland, "I've personally arranged travel for Alec, and I will be _very _ disappointed if he doesn't use it..."

Isabelle laughed.

"Good luck with that!" She blew into a balloon with a little too much force... it popped with a loud 'BANG!'

"Oops..." said a shell-shocked Isabelle as Maia burst out laughing.

"Oops indeed," Maia surveyed the trays and platters of various cakes that were scattered around the kitchen, "I reckon that's enough, right?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"The more the better!" She sang cheerfully, accidentally putting a teaspoon of salt into her chocolate brownie mixture instead of sugar. "It'll be fine!" She pouted as Maia shook her head.

Twenty minutes later, Isabelle's rock-hard cookies and Maia's dainty fairy cakes were all stacked up in the kitchen where Magnus had demanded they be left.

"Time to get ready!" Isabelle announced gleefully.

"But, Izzy..." Maia was already confused, "You look awesome. Plus, I didn't know you had clothes at my place?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, sighing exasperatedly.

"Not me! You." She said it like it was obvious.

Maia looked herself over: black converse, with silver stars that she'd gotten Clary to paint on once; big, baggy combat trousers and a 'World of Warcraft' t-shirt, especially to impress Simon.

Simon. The only vampire she'd ever been friends with, ever taken the opportunity to even get to know, against everything she, a werewolf stood for. She was made to hate vampires, destroy them if possible. It was in her blood. It was expected of her, normal etiquette for werewolves. So why did she feel such a pull towards Simon?

"Please?" Isabelle took her hand and began to drag her reluctantly up to her room. "You don't want me to force you, do you?"

With that, Maia was thrown into the world of bright red lipstick, glitter eye-shadow, and nine-inch heels.

------***------

"I give up," Simon said grudgingly.

"At last," Jace smirked, but his eyes were fixed on Clary.

"What was it then?"

"I don't know."

Simon blinked.

"...You. Don't. Know?" Simon's voice was low, angry.

"Nope." Jace was, naturally, oblivious to his anger. "I was just waiting for you to say something interest, but I should've guessed that was impossible."

Simon was _this close _to throttling him, but that would've woken Clary up, so he graciously refrained.

They drove on in a strangely companionable silence for a while. Simon watched Jace and Clary through the rear-view mirror. Sleeping peacefully cradled in his arms, Clary was oblivious to the vulnerable, tender look in his blazing golden eyes. Love. He gently pushed back a lock of unruly red hair obscuring her eyes. Simon looked away, not wanting to intrude on this decidedly private moment.

**A/N: Ah, how I love writing Jace and Simon's... disagreements... ;) Another slow chapter, sorry, it'll _definitely _heat up next time, and Aline will enter... Mwahahahaaaaaa! Anyway. R&R! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not Cassandra. I know, I'm disappointed too. So none of the characters belong to me. **

Clary awoke with a start.

"What happened?" She sat up, still entwined in Jace's arms. "Are you okay? Did we crash?"

Jace's hands traced soothing circles on her shoulders.

"Shh..." He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her neck. Clary shivered slightly. "It's fine. The vampire just took a sharp turn. We're nearly there now."

Clary exhaled, calming down. She freed herself of Jace's grasp, yawning slightly.

"Simon..."

"I'm not telling you where we're going."

"Dang. Please?"

"No chance."

"I bet you told Jace..."

"Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know, he probably threatened you."

Simon glanced back at her, a smile dancing on his lips.

"And that would have any effect on me?" Clary glared at him, and he gave an apologetic shrug.

"I could always just call Isabelle..." Clary pulled her small silver phone out of her jeans pocket. Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Clary grinned victoriously. "I can't believe you don't know though." Clary's smile slipped off her face.

"What?"

"It's Maia's birthday!"

Clary glared at Jace accusingly, worried already. He threw his hands up.

"I honestly didn't know."

He sounded genuine, so Clary forgave him.

"Simon, have you got her anything? I didn't know..."

"Don't worry," Clary sighed, relieved. Simon always had her back. Always. "I got you a wow figure you can give her." Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Wow?"

"World of Warcraft."

"Vampire geeks. Who knew?"

Clary elbowed him hard in the ribs, ignoring Simon's slight smile at this.

"Thanks, Simon, you're a lifesaver!" Simon merely smiled, enjoying Jace's scowl.

"No problem." Clary winked at him in the mirror, then laughed at Jace's ever-deeper scowl. She took his hand, and grinned.

"What about me, vampire?" Jace enquired, a smile tugging up the corners of his mouth.

"What about you, Shadowboy?" Clary laughed out loud. Simon 1, Jace 0.

They continued to argue, but Clary was paying no attention whatsoever any more. She gazed out of the window, watching the landscape roll past them. Everything seemed to be moving so fast these days. She hardly knew what was real, and what was a dream, fantasy. It seemed like she'd been living in a trance since Valentine had died; a sort of hazy existence, more ghost-like than anything. For the first time in, well, ever, no one had been attacked by demons for a week now. It was a new record. It just made Clary ever more suspicious. It was just _too _peaceful for nothing to happen soon.

When Simon finally pulled up outside Maia's house, all three cracked up laughing. Alec was sat in a bright-pink, glitter-covered horse-drawn carriage scowling moodily. The horses were like something out of a fairytale... the whole thing was. There was only one person that could be behind this.

"Magnus," Alec confirmed gloomily when he joined them outside the door.

He had been moody than normal lately, Jace noted, if that was even possible. He had been in brilliant spirits just after that fateful night, but soon after he began to mope around more than usual. Was Magnus forcing him to buy glitter gel for his hair? Jace smirked at the thought.

"Come in, and don't go into the kitchen," Isabelle ushered them in.

"What a kind welcome," Jace teased, winking at her.

"Whatever." Isabelle stuck her tongue out, then smiled at a blushing Simon. Clary nudged Simon, then gave him a suggestive smile. His cheeks flared even redder.

"Alec!" Magnus skipped out of the sitting room. Literally. "Did you enjoy your ride?" He leaned to kiss him on the cheek. Alec masked his gloom, and gave Magnus a glowing smile.

"It was... interesting." Magnus cackled delightedly.

"Good! Anyway, come on, come on, it looks wonderful in here..."

"If you do say so yourself," spoke a familiar voice from the stairs. Simon was the first to look up, and his sharp intake of breath was loud enough for Maia to hear even from her perch. She smiled.

Simon looked her up and down, almost unable to believe his eyes. Isabelle had teased her long, dark locks from their tight braids, and they now flowed gently down her back, framing her perfectly heart-shaped face beautifully. A short, black skirt caressed her knees, and black and silver boots ended just above her thighs. He smiled at her shirt, the only part of her previous ensemble she had insisted she keep; a World of Warcraft t-shirt identical to the one he was wearing. She didn't even look like the Maia he knew, and was often competing with at just about every game he owned.

"Two nerds in one house? Good Lord." Jace was smiling though, and not sarcastically. Simon threw him a slight glare, but it was more a grin than anything else.

"Snap," Maia laughed as she joined them.

"Happy birthday," Simon finally managed to speak. Maia smiled at him.

"Thanks..." Everyone seemed to be staring at her. Except Alec.

He looked over at Isabelle, who looked crestfallen. She had dressed up, just for Simon, in her favourite violet velvet dress, which was very long, barely giving her space to show off her brand-new silver sandals. But Simon couldn't take his eyes off Maia long enough to even acknowledge her existence. She felt like running up to her room, burying her head into her pillow, and crying her eyes out. But she couldn't do that, of course. And she wouldn't do it to Maia. It was her birthday, after all. She deserved this. Alec sent her a sympathetic smile, the only one she'd even told about her love for Simon, the vampire she'd once turned into a rat, by accident of course.

"Shall we, um...?" Maia gestured towards the sitting room awkwardly. She wasn't used to being eyed.

"Yes, I think we should." Jace led the way into the lit-up room. Magnus rubbed his hands together excitedly, grinning at Alec, who smiled back, distracted by his thoughts.

The room was decked in fairy lights that draped and curled around everything, giving the room an eerie glow. All the furniture was banished to the far sides of the room, and the floor was covered in dancing faerie lights. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the frolicking lights that jumped about the floor, tickling their ankles. The walls were covered in random glitter hearts, Magnus's signature design. A single disco ball hung from the ceiling.

"Wow," Clary breathed, a thought that was soon echoed by every female in the room.

"Magnus." Jace's voice was very serious, and Clary could just detect a very slight hint of fear. "Which faerie agreed to give you the lights?" Magnus froze. His eyes widened, and he turned to stare at Jace.

"Everything has to come from somewhere..." His voice trembled slightly.

"You mean..." Simon had only just caught on.

The room was silent for a moment, the party atmosphere gone. Then the sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the house.

"Crap." Isabelle didn't even look slightly afraid, and a smile was playing on Jace's face.

"Drevak demons," He announced. Maia shuddered: she'd had a rather unpleasant incident with them before. "Hm. The Queen must have better contacts than I thought." He grinned twistedly at Clary, then threw her a seraph blade from his belt. "Duraziel."

He nodded at her, then looked around to see that everyone else was ready. Isabelle smiled, having retrieved her whip from her bottomless (or so it seemed) purse; Alec grabbed his bow from the same place, a frown on his face; Magnus outstretched his hands, and Simon and Maia just sort of stood there awkwardly.

"What?" Maia said defensively at Jace's exasperated sigh.

"Can't you transform, or something?" Jace asked, but it was too late. The drevak demons were already streaming through the door, and Jace's expectant smile quickly disappeared as he realised how badly outnumbered they were.

**A/N: Toldja it would heat up! Sorry there's no Aline yet, though. And I promised... sorry. Really. I _swear_ she'll make an appearance next chapter. ^^ Reviews really are greatly appreciated, so pretty please R&R! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I'm _still _not Cassandra, so these characters don't belong to me. Shocker, right? **

There had to be at least fifteen drevak demons hurtling themselves and the Shadowhunters and Downworlders in the room. Jace swore under his breath, then started lashing out at any he could reach. He found ultimate exhilaration in demon-fighting, and it had been a while, for him at least. It was just like training, but better.

Clary stood shocked for a moment, before coming to her senses and bringing her seraph blade into life. She slashed out wildly with the angel blade; she still hadn't received any official training. Still, her mad thrashing seemed to be doing the trick: nothing had bitten her. Yet.

The demons seemed to just keep on coming: for every one they killed, another would take it's place immediately. They didn't have time to discuss it thought, they just had to keep on fighting.

Duraziel seemed to be slicing through everything quite effectively... Maybe she could afford to open her eyes now... When she did, she found Jace's foot kicking dangerously close to her face. Then she got it. It was _Jace _who was keeping her from being hurt, not her own natural skill. The thought was irritating, but very sweet at the same time. Though, if he got hurt, she'd kill him for not looking after himself. She looked around: the demons were _still _coming, and they were tiring quickly. Okay, _she _was tiring quickly, and she was hardly doing anything. Maia seemed tired, even in her wolf form as she jumped snarling on demons. But was there anything she could do?

Clary realised with a jolt that _of course _she could do something. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Trusting Jace to defend her, she scrabbled in her back pocket for her stele. Pulling it out, she tried desperately to think of something, anything to get out of this situation... Brainwave. She slashed her stele about in front of her, delicately tracing the lines of the rune that had conjured itself in her head.

Jace turned at the last second to see her, and sent her a look of pure bewildered confusion. Then everything went completely white, just for a millisecond. Simon cried out in pain: he could walk in sunlight, but pure light? Clary swore; why hadn't she thought of Simon? As the light faded, she ran over to his side, not caring about the demons. She needn't have anyway: they were either dead, or fleeing.

"Simon!" She cried out, running into him. "Are you okay? I just didn't think, I'm so sorry!"

Simon gave her a rueful smile.

"I'm fine," He assured her, steadying her, "It wasn't long enough to hurt me."

Clary sighed, relieved.

"Everything okay, Clary?" Jace was at her side.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," She smiled at him, and he winked back.

"Any time." He reached down, kissing her so gently and quickly no one saw. Clary felt it, though, all the way down to her toes.

"A portal," Magnus announced loudly to no one in particular. "Someone opened a portal and sent them here."

Alec sent him a confused look.

"I didn't know the Queen had warlocks working for her..." He turned to Jace, who looked equally puzzled, "Jace?"

"Me neither," He shrugged.

Maia, who had fallen down, exhausted, picked herself up and found the energy to transform back into herself.

"Wow, I'm more out of shape than I thought," She remarked with a tomboyish grin, "So what was that about anyway? They're just lights, right?"

Jace laughed sarcastically.

"_Just lights?" _He rolled his eyes. "No, they're not just lights."

Clary smacked him.

"Don't be mean," Isabelle joined in, before turning to Maia, who was looking offended, "You know faeries love to dance and party, right?"

Maia nodded.

"You wouldn't really guess it though," Simon remarked. "Do you remember that guy Meliorn? Talk about party pooper."

"Shut up," Isabelle sent him an embarassed smile, "Anyway, Maia, basically faerie lights are the essence of their dancing, right? Faeries can't dance without their lights. And Magnus here stole them."

"I didn't think!" Magnus blushed, "I was slightly preoccupied with other plans..."

Jace snorted, ignoring Alec's blush.

"Like your darling Alec?"

"Don't act like you don't know what love is, Shadowhunter." He winked at him and Clary, who both blushed simultaneously.

"Anyway..." Maia messed up her hair, ignoring Isabelle's gasp, "Shall we party?" She smiled mischeviously.

"Let's," Clary agreed, looking forward to a little bit of normal teenage behaviour after all that.

The sound of knocking sounded. Maia looked confused, but ran to the door anyway. Opening it, she revealed an irritated Aline, and a faerie in grey clothes. Clary mentally corrected her: irritat_ing _Aline, and an equally irritating Meliorn. Jace pushed passed her, his eyes narrowing.

"What business do you have here, Meliorn?"

Meliorn looked affronted, and sniffed haughtily. Simon elbowed Maia gently.

"Speak of the devil..." He whispered.

"And he shall appear," She finished. They giggled silently.

"I am here to convey her Majesty's displeasure at your warlock's recent behaviour." Meliorn glared at Magnus.

"But..." Jace trailed off, imminently thinking.

"Didn't you send drevak demons?" Clary finished for him. Meliorn huffed.

"As if we would have any communications with such vile creatures. Her Majesty has very gracefully offered forgiveness in return for your warlock's services in a... pressing matter."

Alec and Magnus exchanged a look.

"What kind of services?" Alec enquired.

"Nothing that is your business, Shadowhunter." Meliorn's reply was scornful.

"What is my business is his, faery." Magnus said equally, throwing a smile at Alec. Isabelle resisted to urge to go 'Awww...'. The tension in the room was a like a live wire.

"If you don't assist Her Majesty, then you will all become enemies of the faeries." Meliorn ignored Magnus.

Isabelle rolled her eyes: how annoying could Meliorn be? She'd dated him briefly, before dumping him for being so completely unromantic it was amazing. Still, he seemed to be popping back into her life when he was least expected. He barely ever expressed any emotion except haughtiness, and a general aura 'I think I'm amazing' that even Jace didn't have. Then again, Jace was actually amazing once you got past his arrogant demeanour.

"For how long would my services be required?" Magnus asked smoothly, glancing at Alec.

Meliorn raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Forever, of course."

Magnus gasped, horrified. Had one single mistake cost him his freedom? Alec glared at Meliorn, pure hate emanating from his gaze. Maia bit her lip: she had asked Magnus to decorate for her, was this all her fault? Simon, as if reading her thoughts, reached out and put his arm round her shoulders. Maia gasped; his touch had sent delicious sparks rushing through her skin.

"I think I speak for all of us when we ask you to leave, Meliorn." Jace's voice rung with finality. Meliorn's eyes narrowed.

"You dare risk the wrath of the faeries?"

"For _Angel's _sake, it was hardly a hint, was it?" Clary had almost forgotten Aline was there, she was so quiet. "Piss off!" With that, she pushed her way past Meliorn to stand glowering next to Jace. Clary noticed she was stood a little closer to Jace than she needed to be.

"You will regret this, warlock." Meliorn's voice was filled with anger. It was the first expression she'd ever seen from Meliorn so strong, Isabelle thought dryly. Simon yawned; he still hadn't gotten to used to days yet.

"I'm sure we will." Simon slammed the door in Meliorn's face, rolling his eyes. Magnus sighed, a wave of relief passing over him. Alec wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Clary checked that Aline hadn't yet jumped on Jace. Not yet, but from the looks she was giving him, it was only a matter of time. Clary felt a hot rush of jealousy pulse through her. She reached out and grabbed Jace's hand, not bothering if she looked possessive.

"Shall we party _now_?" She asked with a smile. But Jace was away in a world of his own.

"Hang on," He said, distracted, "If the Queen didn't send those demons... then who did?"

Clary's eyes widened as she understood what he meant.

"It couldn't be..."

Jace shook his head.

"No, he has to be dead." Clary breathed out.

"Well, who was it then?" Isabelle mused out loud.

"Am I missing something?" To Clary's fury, Aline spoke straight to Jace, moving closer to him _again._ Clary was extremely close to slapping her. Jace sent her a look of irriation.

"Drevak demons attacked us," He turned to smile at smile at Clary, sending her heart cartwheeling, "But Clary saved us." His voice was proud.

Aline scowled. It wasn't a good look for her, Clary thought pettily.

"Looks like we have ourselves yet another enemy," Simon rolled his eyes at Maia, who sighed.

"What a birthday!" She exclaimed, "First, attacked with drevak demons by some unknown enemy, and then we became mortal enemies of the faeries!" She sighed.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine," Isabelle smiled at her. She'd been strangely quiet... then Clary saw Simon's arm still round Maia's shoulders and realised why. "He forgot the faery lights, anyway!"

Magnus smiled, and took Alec's hand.

"Let's party!"

Jace was the only one who didn't cheer, still wrapped in disturbing thoughts.

**A/N: Well, that was interesting, no? ^^ xD How full of myself do I sound? Anyway, hoped you liked that! I finally kept my promise and brought Aline in! Hehe. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee R&R! Your reviews seriously make my day. That's just how sad I am. But pretty please R&R? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It seems that I'm _still _not Cassandra Clare... so these characters don't belong to me (yet).**

The music was pounding loudly; the floor was fluttering with happy light and the food cooked by Maia was delicious (everyone avoided Isabelle's cooking after Simon, trying to be a gentleman, nearly broke a tooth on her gingerbread 'cookies')

Still, Clary wasn't having the _best _time. Aline was dancing so close to Jace that there was barely a hair's breadth between them. She knew she was being ridiculous, but what was Jace playing at? She danced with Maia for a while, giggling and looking like she was enjoying herself, but she couldn't take her eyes off Jace and Aline.

"Shall we slow it down a bit?" Magnus flashed a mischievous smile and flicked his index finger; he was strangely perky considering he had just been declared an enemy of the faerie queen.

_Flightless Bird, American Mouth _by _Iron & Wine _filled the room. Clary smiled: it was one of her all-time favourite songs. Her eyes found Jace watching her. He smiled at her, extending his hand... and Aline took it. Clary gasped sharply. How _dare _she?!

"Aline," Jace's voice was shocked, but Clary barely noticed it. All she saw was Aline pressing a finger to his lips and pulling him against her before she – Clary – left the room.

Jace was about to follow her, until Isabelle tapped him on the shoulder, shaking her head silently. She left the room, following Clary. Clary wasn't the only one without a dance partner. The image of Simon and Maia swaying to the music, arms clasped around each other was imprinted on her brain.

"Clary." Isabelle found her standing by the kitchen window, gazing out at the stars aimlessly. Her eyes were dry, though, as she turned towards Isabelle.

"Isabelle," She acknowledged, looking up at her.

"What are you doing, Clary?" It came out sharper than she'd intended. Clary shrugged.

"I needed some air," She laughed humourlessly.

"Don't you think you're being the slightest bit ridiculous?" Isabelle put a hand on her hip.

"Am I?" Clary just sighed. "I love him, Iz. And Aline's been driving me insane all night."

"They're just dancing, Clary," Isabelle knew she was being bitchy, but who cared? Why should Clary get all the sympathy whilst she had to watch Simon fall in love with Maia? "I mean, it's just a teeny bit obsessive, don't you think? And what's _with _the whole slapping thing? Are you his Mum or something? He doesn't need you to tell him right and wrong, he can stand on his own two feet y'know." Once she had started, she didn't seem to able to stop. It just flowed out of her in one long stream of insults.

Clary didn't meet her eyes once. She just stared at the floor, counting the cracks below her feet. Isabelle was being ruthless, lashing out for the sake of it in the heat of her own anger, but she was was speaking the truth too.

"It's not like Aline isn't nice, either," Isabelle babbled on. Each word was a blow to Clary. She had thought she and Isabelle were friends, good friends. Izzy had been the sister she never had.

"I get it," Clary was surprised by how strong her voice was. "I'm leaving, now. Let Simon know I won't need a lift. And tell Maia I'm sorry." She was careful not to mention Jace.

"Clary..." Isabelle began to realise just how much her rant had affected Clary, but it was too late. Clary was gone.

Isabelle rubbed her forehead with her hand, then moved to the sink, and splashed freezing water over her face. What had she _done?_ Clary had had every right to be upset. She'd needed a friend, someone to comfort her, and all Isabelle had done was make it worse, so much worse.

But all she had been able to see was the image of Simon and Maia gazing into each other's eyes. Why Maia? Why not her? She sighed. She'd never fallen so forcefully in love, never felt such intense rage due to a _boy._ Simon was so different to any other boy she'd ever liked, and subsequently dated. But Simon wasn't like that. Simon was just... Simon. He hadn't even changed when he died, when he came back. Clary had sobbed and sobbed when Raphael had delivered him, and it was then that Isabelle realised she was beginning to like him more than she thought. She'd watched Clary clutching at him, and all she'd been able to think was _'That should be me.'_ Isabelle sighed again. _Angel, love sucks_, she thought sourly as she retrieved her make-up bag.

When she entered the room, a dance track with a fast beat was pulsing through the room. Jace, spying her immediately, hoisted himself up from his position on the faded sofa on the outskirts of the room.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" He demanded. Isabelle sensed his urgency.

"Um..." She bit her lip. Jace's eyes watched her, full of something she couldn't quite decipher. "She left..."

Jace whirled away from her, his hands on his head.

"Isabelle," His voice was pained, "What _happened?_"

Around them the song played on, but no one was dancing. Alec eyed them warily, prepared to put a stop to it immediately, if it came to it.

"Jace, I'm so sorry," Isabelle felt tears coming to her eyes. She felt awful about what she'd done to Clary, wanted to make it up in any way she could, "I... I told her she was being stupid, and possessive. I was just mad, because..." She trailed off.

"For Angel's sake!" Jace wasn't _quite _shouting, but he was clearly angry. Very angry. "Because what, Isabelle? Did you not think? Was your pretty little hollow head too concerned about the vampire to even think about what you were doing to Clary?"

"Jace!" Tears were beginning to well over Isabelle's eyes. "Please... I'm sorry! I just... Look, why are you wasting your time with me? You could just go after her..." Jace seemed to take a few deep breaths, then deflate a little.

"You're right," He said flatly, "But if were you, I'd be praying that she's fine." Isabelle nodded. Jace made to pick up his black jacket, only to have it sat on by Aline.

"You can't go," She argued. "I need a lift back!"

Simon sensed just how close Jace was to knocking her into next week, and decided to intervene.

"I can take you back, if you want."

Aline scowled: he was ruining her plans.

"No," She was unaware of how young and obstinate she sounded, "I just need someone to walk me home. It's late, and dark..."

"I don't mind," Alec offered, but Magnus was horrified.

"What about your carriage? Don't be ridiculous, you can't leave that!" Alec sent Jace an apologetic shrug.

"I would, but I already told Izzy I'd drive her back," Simon apologised.

"Fine." Jace glowered. "I'll take you home. _Now._"

He would take her home, and he would also tell her exactly what he thought of her right now in no uncertain terms. It would only take ten minutes at most, at the pace he planned to walk. He had much more pressing things on his mind right now, anyway: Clary, the main one, and he couldn't get the drevak demons out of his mind. Who had sent them? Why? Was there a real reason? They were clearly tracking them... but why?

**A/N: Sorry it was kinda short, and pretty fast-paced . I thought of a better quick summary though, so I'm not feeling too guilty. Crappy ending, too. Next one should be a good one, with any luck, and should probably be up very soon seeing as I'm getting slightly obsessive about writing this. Please please please please review? I can't ask you enough! Hehe, hope you liked!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I woke up this morning, and discovered that I'm still not Cassandra Clare. Gutted. So these characters don't belong to me. Oh, and there's a couple of direct quotes taken from the City of Glass that also don't belong to me. Just to make it clear.**

Alec held the door open for Magnus, smiling at him even though his mind was with the clouds. The party had pretty much ended when Jace left, in a very bad mood, with Aline. He felt sorry for Clary, and Jace, but he had his own problems. Not only were they being targeted by someone, Maryse was giving him real trouble about Magnus. She'd called him to her make-shift room in the institute a couple of days after the incident in Idris with Valentine.

"_Alec," She'd said, her voice weary. Alec was instantly on his guard. _

"_Is something the matter? I was about to meet Magnus with Jace and Clary..." Maryse sighed at the mention of Magnus. _

"_It's just..." It was the first time Alec had ever seen her struggle for words, "I don't think he's good for you." Alec looked up from the floor sharply. _

She wouldn't mind if he was a girl,_ he thought spitefully. _She just doesn't want the embarrassment of a son who's gay. But she's my mother... does she really want the best for me? Or does she just want me to be normal, as correct as possible for her? Magnus makes me happy. Is that a bad thing? A crime? Jace is elated to be with Clary, and Mother is saying nothing to him... _Thoughts fizzed through Alec's brain like a shaken-up Coke can. _

"_Why?" Maryse looked at him, shocked. Alec had never so much spoken a word against her before. He was too calm and collected to ever let his temper have the better of him. _

"_Because," She chose her words carefully, "He is over seven-hundred years old, for one. And, besides that, he is a Downworlder. Our reputation with the Clave could be greatly damaged by your... relationship... with the warlock." _

_Alec realised that she refused to even speak Magnus's name. The thought lit a candle of rage within him, a flame he couldn't try to contain, let alone control. _

"_I see what this is about," His voice was low, but it was heavy with anger, "You are more worried about your reputation than the happiness of your son. No, wait. You're not worried _for _me. You're ashamed _of _me_."

_Alec's eyes narrowed, as he watched Maryse look at the floor, a sure sign of being lost for words. Lost for more lies to tell. _

"_Alec, it is not like that." She looked up and tried to meet his eyes. "I just don't think this is what is best for the entire family, Alec. Do you not care for your sister, or your father?" _

_Alec, his anger running untamed, was very tempted to tell her he did, just not for her. _

"_Of course I do," He said exasperatedly, "But I don't think it's fair that I should sacrifice my happiness so you can tell people I'm still looking for a girlfriend. I'm gay, Mother. I've accepted it. Izzy and Jace have accepted it. Why can't you?" _

"_I have accepted it," Maryse's voice was strong with genuine conviction. "I didn't say I wouldn't let you date males. Just that I do not think the warlock is good for you." _

"_His name is _MAGNUS." _Alec shouted as rage erupted within him, pushing the chair away from beneath him._

"Alec,_" Maryse sounded strict, and Alec sat down again, very slowly. "I'm not asking you to do this immediately. Just... give it some thought, and do what you must. But remember, this is not just about you. It is about the family too." Maryse left the room without waiting for Alec's reply, leaving him sat there with his head in his hands._

* * *

"Jace, wait for me!" Aline cried after him in a silly, falsetto voice. Jace took no notice of her, striding forward even faster. "Jace!" She screamed as she tripped over her ridiculous heels that could rival even Isabelle's. Jace caught her by the arm, and righted her with a little too much power: she stumbled, and scratched her cheek on a nearby branch, but Jace was beyond caring. Reaching out, Aline clung to his arm childishly.

"For Angel's sake, Aline!" Jace suddenly exploded, shaking her off his arm forcefully, "What are you _doing_? Are you six?"

Aline pouted sexily. At least, she thought it was sexy. Jace gave her a look of disgust.

"Do you remember when we kissed?" She whispered.

"That was before I discovered Clary was not my sister, and I regret every second of it."

Harsh, but true.

"Don't you think it's... _sick_?" Jace froze, a few footsteps ahead of her. Aline took the opportunity to wrap an arm around his shoulders and lean her face against his. "I mean... she was your sister until a few days ago... why should you feel any different now? It's like... incest. Ew." Jace jerked away from her.

"You're being an idiot, Aline," Jace felt the sudden urge to hurt her, to make her cry. "Stop being so idiotic. Are you jealous of Clary? Because I swear on the Angel, you lay a finger on her, and I will kill you."

Aline pursed her lips slightly, looking him up and down.

"You know Alec and Isabelle agree with me, don't you?" Jace gasped slightly: she'd hit him where it hurts. "They think you two are disgusting... but then, you never know, Clary might think it's revolting too, mightn't she?"

Jace glared at the pavement, his heart pounding so fast it hurt. Was this true? Did she think it was... sick? But Clary wasn't like that, was she? After all they'd been through... And Alec, and Isabelle... would they keep something so serious from him? They'd never been nothing but supportive, and now he found out they were stabbing him in the back? Something wasn't right. Or was it all as Aline said, and he was just deluding himself? Jace swore as his head throbbed with unanswered questions. Aline pressed her lips to his cheek.

"You see?" He felt her smile against his cheek. "You know it's true." Then she left, running down the street away from him. Jace stood there for a moment, before looking both ways: left would take him home to the Insitute, and right would take him to Luke's bookshop, Clary's house. He waited a second, trying to make the right decision for once. Would Clary seeing him really help? And, if what Aline had said was true, then she thought their relationship was disgusting, inhuman. Would he be able to face her knowing that? But, he loved her. She was upset, and hurt: how could he just leave her like that? Did he even have the strength to return to the Institute and face Izzy and Alec? It was the first time he'd ever doubted his own resolve. He sighed, and started off in the left direction.

* * *

Clary sat on the edge of her bed in her room. The clock read 11:32. She'd left Maia's over two hours ago, and she was still hurt, confused and alone. Jocelyn had raised an eyebrow when a portal had opened in the back garden and Clary had stepped out, but she hadn't protested when Clary just walked straight up to her room. Since then, Clary hadn't seen anyone.

There was a small ember of hope within her that was waiting for Jace. But now, looking at the time, it evaporated, along with her feeling of hopelessness, to be replaced with anger. She was mad at Isabelle, for speaking to her like that; she was mad at Aline, for causing everything; she was mad at Alec and Magnus, for being so damn happy together; she was mad at Jace, for not caring enough about her to even reassure her; she was mad at Simon and Maia, for just standing by and watching it all unfold, but more than anything, she was mad at herself. She was furious with herself for just walking out on Maia's birthday party, after she'd obviously gone to so much effort with Isabelle; for letting Isabelle talk to her like that, like she was a fly that everyone had wished they'd stood on earlier; for allowing Aline to even act like that around Jace, and for not realising why Isabelle had spoken to her like that.

Her and Isabelle were, right now, in the same boat, she realised. Both their hearts were broken, for no real good reason. Simon was spending time with Maia, and Isabelle had taken that as a personal insult, whereas Clary knew Simon well enough to know that he was uncomfortable with both girls' affections for him, and he was trying desperately to balance them out without hurting either one of them. She wished she'd told Isabelle when she had the chance. Maybe Isabelle knew why Jace had acted like that.

But, after their confrontation in the kitchen, Clary would never know. She wasn't even properly mad at Isabelle, but she knew she never wanted to see her again, or so much hear her voice.

_'But I hope you can understand when I say that if by some miracle we all get through this, I hope my family moves itself so far away that we never see you again.'_

The words Isabelle had said to her before the battle with Valentine were etched into her brain. She wondered if Izzy still felt the same way. Because now, she thought she finally understood what she meant.

She glanced at the time before picking up her mobile, which she'd thrown onto her bedside table, and dialling the number she knew better than the back of her hand.

**A/N: Well, that wasn't that bad, right? ^^ Sorry for the wait, I've been slightly addicted to the new Pokemon (yes, I know, I'm a huge geek/nerd/retard, whatever you want to call me), but it's here now, and I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter ^^ Hope you weren't disappointed by the Jace and Aline part, I wrote a different where Jace was much angrier, but then I ditched it in favour of one that would ultimately make things so much more complicated ^^ I'll post the first one, if anyone wants to read it... ^^ Please please please please please please please R&R? See, if I can waste my time writing that many pleases, you can give a few seconds of your time giving me some comments/advice, right? ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the disappointment, but I'm still not Cassandra, so these characters still don't belong to me. **

**A/N: Okay, so a couple of you guys have said that Jace should've been angrier and less idiotic with Aline, so the _first _version of what I wrote for the J/A part I'll probably upload with the next chapter, because it's on a different computer. **

When Alec walked into the Institute, the first thing he noticed was the silence. He sighed: Isabelle must've locked herself in her room again. As if to confirm this, he heard the sound of Isabelle's lock being turned, so the door was open. She was obviously wanting brotherly advice, but he wasn't sure whether he was up to it quite yet. His head was a swirl of colours: Magnus, in all his various outfits.

The walk up the stone-cold ivory steps was long, and more tiring than Alec had ever known it, even when he was three-quarters dead. He stopped outside Isabelle's door and took a long, refreshing breath before pushing it open. Unsurprisingly Isabelle's elfin face was tear-stained, her make-up smudged all over her face. She was sat in the middle of her bed, not unlike a lily-pad on a pond.

"Izzy..." Alec tried to empathise as he sank down next to her, slinging an arm round her thin shoulders in an attempt of comfort. She had changed into tracksuit bottoms, ones she normally reserved for training, and a short-sleeved white t-shirt.

"I've wrecked everything," Isabelle let out a sob before burying her head into his shoulder, no doubt leaving black stains that Magnus would later despair over.

"Of course you haven't," soothed Alec, rubbing his hands over her back, "It's going to be fine. Jace was just annoyed with Aline. Who wasn't?"

Isabelle drew back and looked at him with large, begging eyes.

"Why is he not here then?"

Alec couldn't stop his jaw dropping just a little. Isabelle's eyes welled over again, and she fell into his arms, expecting his comfort like only a sister ever could.

"Maybe... maybe he's with Clary," Alec reasoned. It wouldn't have been a bad suggestion, but his voice was doubtful and Isabelle just sobbed harder.

"It's like... Jace'll never speak to me again!"

"Izzy, Jace wouldn't do that," Alec felt her shake her head against his chest. "Don't be silly, Iz. You know he loves you, and besides, there's no reason for him not to be with Clary, is there? Okay, so maybe you made the wrong decision in the way you spoke to Clary, but that doesn't mean it's not all going to work out."

Isabelle just sighed. Alec was such a smoother-over. It was one of the reasons they hardly ever fought. She was dramatic, and he was ridiculously calm; together they almost made a normal person. No matter how he was feeling, she could always rely on him for some brotherly support. Alec's mobile buzzed, and he gently pushed Isabelle away so he could answer it.

"...Heartbeat? Scouting for Girls?" Isabelle teased, smirking. Alec reached over and shoved her over on the bed with one hand.

"Hi, Magnus," He grinned as he evaded Isabelle's half-hearted kick at his legs, "Is everything okay?"

"Is that Isabelle I hear shrieking?" Magnus's voice was amused. "What _are _you doing, Alec?" Alec laughed as he tickled Isabelle's bare feet mercilessly.

"Get off!" screamed Isabelle: he _knew _tickling was her weak spot.

"Never!" Alec vowed, sounding more playful than he had for a while. "Sorry, Magnus, what's up?"

"Well, darling," Magnus's voice was suddenly serious, "It's something I'd prefer to tell you in person, to be completely honest."

Alec released Isabelle's feet, moving away from her slightly.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"It's just something I think you should know about," Magnus reassured him, "But I will ask in advance for you to make sure Isabelle leaves her whip. And that you don't bring Clary."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at his confused expression.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty head about right now," Magnus evaded the question gracefully, making Alec smile, "Will you be able to come round?"

"I _think _so." Alec was reminded again of his conversation with Maryse, but she couldn't stop him and Izzy going out, could she?

"Good, I'll see you soon then," Magnus decided for him, "I love you. Goodbye."

"Love you too..." Alec hung up, his cheeks so red they rivalled tomatoes. Isabelle took one look at his face, then cracked up laughing.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help myself!" She explained, as Alec rolled his eyes.

"Come on," He retrieved a dagger, and slotted it into his belt. He always had to be prepared. "We're going to Magnus's."

"Someone's a little bit keen, aren't they..." murmured Isabelle as she rushed to reapply her make-up. Alec just smiled: she'd cheered up remarkably quickly, especially for Isabelle.

It wasn't long before they were sat inside Magnus's grand sitting room; Maryse had been out, much to Alec's relief, and it wasn't much of a walk.

"Would you like some tea?" called Magnus from the – unneeded, Alec might add - kitchen. He was playing the helpful host, which immediately made Alec suspicious: he was just putting off telling them whatever was so important. It had to have been important, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered calling them over here.

"No," Alec replied for both of them. Magnus reappeared from the doorway, sinking down between them.

"So," He leant his head into his hands.

"So," Alec repeated.

"God you two!" Isabelle laughed, unwilling to be forgotten. "What's _up_?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow, but Alec just shook his head.

"Well, I thought you'd be interested to know that I had a visit around twenty minutes ago."

"From?"

"One Jace Wayland."

"Lightwood," Alec corrected automatically before realising the full weight of what Magnus had just said. "Wait, what?"

"Is he okay?" Isabelle demanded.

"Where is he?"

"What happened?"

"Sh," Magnus gave them both a look, "I can hardly tell you anything if you keep firing questions at me, can I now? How about I just show you what happened?"

"You can do that?" Alec was incredulous.

"You underestimate me." Magnus winked at him before swishing his hands around flashily. Ripples seemed to appear on the sparkly wall opposite, and soon a film was being projected before their eyes.

"How...?" Alec was quietened by Isabelle's flapping hand. She was gazing at the wall, apparently enraptured by the image.

_Magnus walked into the room, followed by Jace. His face was dark, and his eyes unreadable. _

"_Why do you seek my help, Jace?" Magnus's voice was curious rather than hostile. Jace barely looked up from the floor before answering. _

"_I am in need of a Portal," His voice was quiet, and he sounded more sincere than anyone would've imagined Jace could be. "Immediately." _

_Magnus, who was sipping a Starbucks Coffee he had just conjured, watched him silently. _

"_Well?" Jace was forced to speak again after an almost unbearable quiet. _

"_I was just wondering," Magnus took another gulp of coffee, "Why you're asking this of me and not Clary? Some of us have more things to do than send Shadowhunters off to all places. Especially ones who aren't paying." _

_Jace didn't even roll his eyes._

"_I..." He sighed, and put his head in his hands. Magnus set his coffee down at last, his full attention finally caught. Jace, speechless? _

"_What is wrong?" _

_For the first time, Jace met his eyes. His golden eyes were dark, and full of something even Magnus couldn't interpret. _

"_Aline," He finally replied. "I just want to go, Magnus. Can you not prepare me a Portal?" _

"_Not until you tell me the full reasons for such a sudden need for departure. Besides, Alec would most likely murder me, and I don't want him to be mad." _

_Jace groaned, leaning back into the soft sofa. _

"_Do you have to be so difficult?" His voice was suddenly irritable. _

"_Your fight is not with me, Jace."_

"_You're right," Jace admitted, his voice low again. "My apologies. I just don't think I can be around anyone, right now." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because," Jace's voice was grudging, "I would prefer not to be."_

_Magnus raised a glittery eyebrow, but obviously decided not to press the issue further. _

"_And where, young Shadowhunter, do you plan to escape to?"_

"_Idris," Jace didn't miss a beat. "I want to offer my full service to the Clave. To prove myself."_

"_Prove yourself?" _

"_To prove that I'm not a disgusting creature."_

"_By the Angel Jace, what's wrong with you?" Magnus's calm demeanour vanished. _

"_Nothing," Jace's golden eyes turned to the floor again. "I want to do this. For me."_

"_No, it's not for you," Magnus's voice was thoughtful. "This is somehow linked to Clary, isn't it?" _

_Jace's eyes were unreadable, but his silence was more than enough. _

"_Jace," Magnus's voice was soft now, comforting. "She loves you the way you are."_

"_You don't understand." Jace's voice was fierce. "She..." He trailed off. _

"_She loves you," Magnus sounded exasperated, "What more do you want, Jace?"_

_Jace looked up again, his eyes blazing. _

"_There is nothing more for me to tell you, warlock," He stood, all vulnerability gone. "Will you send me to Idris, or not?"_

The projection began to shudder slightly before fading away completely. The wall looked strangely plain, even with the glued-on glitter twinkling. Alec turned to Magnus, pure desperation written all over his face.

"And?" His voice was strangely harsh, especially for Alec. But then, Jace was like his brother, and a very close one at that.

"I sent him." Magnus didn't sound regretful. Isabelle stood up, her eyes stone-cold.

"Why?" Her voice was like sharp ice.

"I felt he deserved a break."

"And what of Clary, Magnus?" Alec joined his sister, but his expression was one of defeat rather than determination.

"Maybe she needs a break too. I mean, darling, if one person can cause all this..."

"You don't understand!" Isabelle exploded, "You haven't known Jace as long as we have! Anything anyone says can make him doubt him and Clary! It's so new to him, and he _loves _her... can you not see that just from how he looks at her? He needed us..."

Alec placed a comforting hand on her back as her face crumpled again, so soon after she'd recovered.

"Sweetheart, I don't think anyone can doubt the... _passion _Jace has for Clary, but why should something so insignificant make such a difference?"

"Magnus..." Alec's voice was low, tired. "It's complicated."

"I understand _that_, Alec, I'm not a halfwit, thank you very much," He rolled his eyes. "Do you know what Aline may have said to cause such a flamboyant gesture on Jace's part?"

"No," Isabelle perked up again, "But you can bet your life she was a bitch. She was trying to get him away from Clary all night..."

"And she succeeded..." Alec spoke regretfully.

"I think we may need to have a little word with this girl." Magnus smiled conspiratorially at them both. Alec raised an eyebrow, smiling again. Magnus nodded gravely, resisting the urge to laugh at Isabelle's face: she looked as if she'd just been told the world was hers.

**A/N: Interesting... Well, it will be for me to write the next chapter ^^ Sorry it took me such a while to update . Internet problems . Anyway. I have a question for you guys: okay, so a couple of reviews just sparked my interest a little, do you think I'm focusing too much on the plot? Should I include more 'fluff' or general moments that bring the characters close/show their bonds? ^^ Thanks, your answers are much appreciated! And thank you so much for all of your reviews, they really do make my day, and I hope that I've implemented some of your ideas well ^^ Please R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nah, still not Cassandra, so these characters don't belong to me. **

Jace landed heavily, just inside the main gates of Idris. A tall man clasping a clipboard came to stand over him, a pen poised in his hand.

"Jace Lightwood?"

"The one and only." Jace stood, brushing off dirt, not that it was visible anyway, his attire all black, as always. The man raised an eyebrow, scribbling something down.

"Good. Sent by Magnus Bane, warlock?" Jace almost laughed, imagining Magnus's idignation at being called a mere warlock. He was, after all, the chief warlock of Brooklyn.

"Yes." More scribbling. Jace wondered idly what he was writing.

"Particular reasons for arrival?" Wow, security was going up, Jace thought.

"Nothing for your ears." Jace slouched on one leg, tired and irritable. The man pursed his lips, tapping his pen loudly against the clipboard.

"If you are being uncooperative," He finally said, after a long pause, "I will have to report you to the Clave. And, young man, I believe you already have a record." Jace's eyes narrowed.

"I am here," He stated at last, "To offer my, most brilliant, I might add, services to the Clave." Rolling his eyes, the man inked out another few sentences. His eyes raked over Jace one final time.

"Alright," He slid the silver pen into his jeans pocket, "You can either roam freely now, or I can take you directly to the employment offices of the Clave."

Jace considered for a moment.

"I think I shall be able to find my own way." He strolled off into the bustling city, a sarcastic smile smeared across his face. Pausing for a second, he checked a signpost, before veering left, ignoring everyone around him. It was a dark night, but elegant lampposts lit up the streets. As it was Summer, the warmth was almost stifling.

It could only have been half an hour before Jace arrived at the grand entrance to the Clave's offices, but it seemed like so much longer to him. He'd only refused the man's aid because he wanted to be alone with his thoughts, after all. There'd only been one, unwelcome, thing on his mind the entire journey: Clary. Even Isabelle and Alec had been banished from his mind. He just couldn't figure it out: his thoughts were completely scattered, and he still didn't even know what he was really doing.

"Excuse me?" A tall, dark-haired girl waved one perfect-manicured hand in front of his face. "What is your business here, Shadowhunter?"

Startled, Jace quickly surfaced from his reverie, shooting the girl one of his well-practiced glares. He didn't care how arrogant, and downright unpleasant, he came across.

"Employment." He spoke shortly. The girl just rolled her eyes, obviously used to this sort of treatment.

"Second floor, twenty-third door to the left." She yawned, then moved onto the person who'd appeared behind him. Jace didn't even care that she hadn't been affected by his good looks. He hadn't given a thought to charming her in the first place. Damn, Clary was affecting him more than he'd bargained for. Still, what had he bargained for in the first place? It was love, after all: completely new territory.

He stopped outside a door, simply labelled: Employment Services. Putting his hand on the brass knob, he paused for a second; was this really what he wanted? Could he really leave everyone he'd ever cared about behind? He sighed again before turning the knob and walking into the well-lit cheerful room.

"Left here," Isabelle instructed: she'd been to Aline's holiday house more than a few times. She'd come back with them, just a few days ago, to be here for Maia's birthday, and because it was still the holidays. She'd been so different then. Jace and Clary had been so obviously together then, too, much more than they had been at the party. Aline hadn't made a single move towards Jace... she wasn't normally like this... But now she was, and that was all that mattered. If it wasn't for her, Jace would be merely sulking in his room; now, he was in Idris, to be employed. He couldn't just resign, if by some miracle everything worked out, in the end, it was _the Clave_. What had he said to Magnus? Something about being disgusting? And if it was all related to Clary... Then he thought he was disgusting for being with Clary? But... how did that work? How could anyone make him doubt that, even for a second? And why wouldn't he even talk to them? Unless... Isabelle gasped sharply.

"What? Are you okay?" Alec questioned her instantly. Isabelle nodded, her brow furrowed.

"I'm fine... I think I figured out what Aline said to Jace..." Alec raised an eyebrow questioningly. Isabelle didn't elaborate.

"All this suspense..." Magnus just shook his head, walking on. "The real question, darling, is left or right?"

"I just..." Isabelle looked up, and found them at a new crossroads. "Um... Right. I think."

"You _think?_"

"I know." Isabelle's hand moved to her whip.

"Good."

They pressed on, Magnus's hand finding Alec's. Isabelle was too busy to notice their cute affection, thinking about Clary, Jace and Aline. How she wished she hadn't said that to Clary. She'd made it so much worse.

"Clary?" Jocelyn stopped beside her daughter's closed door, wondering whether to barge in, knock, or just walk away. "Are you alright? Clary?" Trusting her motherly instincts, she pressed her weight against the door, hoping Clary had forgotten to use a locking rune. The door opened easily, revealing Clary sat on the window ledge, legs dangling out. It was all very picturesque. Gloomy, sad, depressing... but the way the moonlight played on Clary's hair, showing just subtle flashes of fire her and there, illuminating her glassy eyes... it all made for a perfect picture. Though, Jocelyn was pleased to note, there were no tears, not on Clary's face, or her pillow. She had expected no less: she might be sulking, but Clary was tough nonetheless. She moved silently to sit besides Clary, who turned towards her with no surprise in her eyes.

"Jace?" Jocelyn guessed. Clary just nodded, allowing herself to be enfolded in her mother's arms. Not even Simon was answering his phone, when she _needed _him. No, she didn't need him. She wanted to need him, but it wasn't him he needed. She was mad at herself for needing _him._ Especially when she was so damn angry at him. But, angry as she was, she still needed him. _Jace_...

**A/N: Sorry, slow and kinda boring . Plot development next chapter, planning on a revelation I've been building up to for a while ^^ Sorry this is short, too. I have no excuses really. But y'know. Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter, it's you guys that keep me writing sometimes ^^ Please R&R? ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Does anyone read this anyway? Ah well, if it keeps me off the streets (: I is not Cassandra Clare. I also can't use proper grammar. Clearly. **

"That's weird," Alec remarked, squinting at the small device in his hand. They were stood in a dark, murky street in front of a clearly expensive house, painted in a simple cream, decorated with elegant – and solid – gold. It was cold, to the point of freezing, and Isabelle was already making for the door, shivering in her thin purple coat.

"What?" She turned back to face him and Magnus. "Common, I'm freezing!" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You girls are always entirely too cold or too warm." He sighed, ignoring Isabelle's raised eyebrow.

"It says there's demon activity..." Alec said, ignoring the both of them.

"_What?!_" Both of them were either side of him in an instant.

"But that's impossible..." said Isabelle disbelievingly. Alec thrust the black device in her face in an I-told-you-so manner.

"My magic tells me there's only two people, or, indeed, creatures in this house." Magnus didn't even sound the slightest bit ruffled. And he wasn't a Shadowhunter. How could he be so used to this?

"Well, that's easily solved." Isabelle smiled, "Aline and her mother. Right?" Alec nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose..."

"So it could just be malfunctioning. Jace's known for smashing it against demons." Alec almost laughed: the one mistake Jace always made, and he was forever cursing about it when he got the chance. Being Jace, he wasn't used to making mistakes. He often carried the detector in an outside pocket, where it was highly vulnerable to being between him and some demon in a fight. Which meant they were often getting it repaired. It was an inside joke the three of them had: it wasn't often they got the chance to tease Jace without getting smacked around the head a few times, so they took full advantage of it. Jace would never forgive them.

"Maybe." But Alec had a gut feeling that it was right. He wasn't about to tell Isabelle that though: she'd just tell him he had wind. Which he knew he didn't.

"When was the last time we had anyone check it, anyway? It's just broken." Isabelle was adamant. Magnus pursed his lips slightly.

"It's a model 9.0, correct?" Alec nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "It'll take me a few hours to be completely sure, at best. Sorry." He gave Alec a rueful smile, and Alec's heart leapt just slightly.

"It doesn't matter." Isabelle's teeth were now chattering. Whether or not she was putting it on was debatable; she was clearly buzzing with excitement at finally being able to confront. It was, Alec realised, the only way she thought she could truly apologise to both Clary and Jace for the damage she'd done. He had the sudden urge to hug her, and tell her it'd all be okay; in a brotherly way, of course. Magnus caught his eyes, knowing his thoughts exactly. They exchanged a slight smile, and Magnus winked slightly. The wink said he had both their backs, no matter what stupid and rash decision they made in the end. He was there. Even though, according to him, glittery headbands improved any mood. Alec smiled, remembering.

"Guys!" Isabelle's voice snapped him out of it, and he nodded quickly.

"Let's go." Isabelle nodded, almost running to the door. "But..." Isabelle turned again, a death glare on her face as she cocked an eyebrow. "Be on your guard. You never know." Isabelle winked, turning to the side slightly: Alec saw she had her whip at her hip, ready to be drawn in a split second. He smiled, checking his bow was strung before dragging Magnus with him up to the Penhallows' house. The heavy oak door was opened almost instantly, letting a pool of light, and illuminating the slight figure inside softly. Aline.

"We need to talk to you." Isabelle said shortly, fighting to keep her facial expression under control. Aline raised an eyebrow, smiling sickly sweetly. Isabelle bit back the urge to punch her so hard she wouldn't know whether it was today or tomorrow. Alec lay a warning hand on her shoulder. _Not yet_, he thought, _not yet_. Responding, Isabelle leaned back slightly, enjoying the warm comfort of his chest against his back. She felt a rush of affection towards her brother, dimming her rage for Aline just long enough for Alec to get them invited into her sanctuary; he might irritate the hell out of her at times, but he wouldn't let her get herself into trouble from one single stupid action.

"So..." said Aline, sat in a plush armchair, pulling her knees up to her chest. The room was cosy and warm, but there was an eerie air about it. Alec couldn't forget the apparent demon activity, and he felt Isabelle tense a little at his side. She could feel it too, he knew it. Magnus, on the other hand, was sprawled across one corner of the sofa, not unlike how Jace normally slouched. "Whatcha wanna talk to me about?" Her tone was completely unafraid, and annoyingly unaware of the tension fizzing around the room like a bath bomb. Her American accent was also incredibly irritating now, Isabelle thought pettily. Magnus sent Isabelle a disgusted glance, and Isabelle knew they were on the same wavelength. Alec was like a pillar of strength and calm between them, smiling serenely at Aline like nothing was wrong.

"We were just wondering," His voice didn't waver, nor did it betray any of his anxiety. Aline and Isabelle couldn't see the way his hand twitched towards his bow though, like Magnus could. He smiled slightly and placed his hand over Alec's. "If you had any idea where Jace has gone? He disappeared earlier tonight, after he walked you here." Isabelle sent him a confused look: they already knew where Jace had gone, what was he doing? Magnus sent her a reassuring look, knowing exactly where Alec was going. He didn't want to ask her outright, just tease the answer out of her gently. Alec didn't look away from Aline's gaze, watching intently as a flicker of surprise surfaced before she masked it with a look of controlled confusion. _She didn't know_, thought Alec. He'd thought she'd know everything. Magnus squeezed his hand slightly, sensing the direction of his thoughts. He didn't want him to become discouraged so early in.

"No, I don't," Aline's 'kind' tone had dropped. _So quickly revealed for what she is,_ Isabelle thought with a satisfied smile. "Do you have any ideas?" Her voice had an edge to it, though what of Isabelle couldn't decipher: desperation? Annoyance? Hurt? Her brow furrowed, and Alec, misinterpreting it, took her hand and squeezed it, _hard_, before releasing it. Isabelle reached over and smacked him on the back childishly, all affection forgotten. Aline raised an eyebrow at their young behaviour.

"No, we don't," Magnus covered smoothly. "He had no intentions of leaving before your conversation, however. So, technically, you must've said something." Alec sent him a thank you smile, which instantly made the risk worth it for Magnus.

"No." Aline's voice was sharp as broken glass, her angelic demeanour slipping completely. "You're all being ridiculous! What could I have said to him?" Her eyes demanded an answer. Isabelle sent Alec a begging look. He considered for a moment before finally nodding: Isabelle wouldn't be able to hold in her anger for much longer. She smiled, before standing up, moving to tower over Aline. She leaned away from Isabelle, eyeing her disdainfully.

"No," Isabelle's voice wasn't particularly loud, but it carried, and bounced off walls, echoing around the room. "The question is, Aline, what the _hell_ is wrong with you? You were a total... _bitch_ at Maia's _birthday _party, and now, all of a sudden, Jace is missing _because of you._ You're not Aline. I don't know you. Who the hell are you?" Her voice grew in volume, but it didn't waver or break once, coloured with pure rage. Alec looked on, watching Aline for any sudden movements, ready to defend his sister at any point. Aline, however, just sat there, her expression affronted.

"Because of _moi?_" Her tone was insulted, "You have no proof. There's nothing you can do to me. Not unless-" She cut herself off, looking shocked at her own slip-up. Isabelle raised an eyebrow, clearly enjoying her surprise.

"Not unless what? And I can do anything I want, thanks." Both girls' eyes narrowed, and Magnus and Alec exchanged a worried look. Were they about to have a showdown at a time like this? Alec could tell that, beneath Izzy's pure anger, there was confusion too. She couldn't understand why Aline was acting like this, why she was being such a bitch. Why did she keep trying to persuade them, scare them, manipulate them? It was almost like she was a demon herself... Alec gasped sharply. _It was almost like she was a demon herself._ She couldn't be... but... who would do such a thing? Who could be as barbaric to control a young teenage girl by the use of such dirty spirits? It was completely wrong, and such a disgusting idea alone, to actually put it into practice... but then, they'd encountered someone possessed by a spirit before, had they not? There was only one person who could ever bear to do something like that, enjoy it even. But Valentine was dead... his attack couldn't extend beyond his fiery grave... could it? Alec was questioning his most rock-solid beliefs, amazed and frightened by the break-through he had made. To convince Jace, the demon must be a strong one. He was thinking like he already knew it was true. But then, was there really any other possible explanation? _Could _there be any other reasonable explanation for Aline's behaviour?

"Izzy," He said suddenly, standing and bringing Magnus up with him too, "Let's go outside, just for a moment. Magnus too, of course." Isabelle sent him a confused and irritated look: she was finally getting her revenge! But Alec just sent her an authoritative and urgent look, and she rolled her eyes and sauntered out of the room, not giving Aline a second glance. "Excuse us, Aline." Alec followed suit, as did Magnus.

"What _now?_" stressed Isabelle, frustrated at having her argument interrupted. "I was doing just fine Alec!"

"Shut up for a second, Iz, I need to think." Alec sat down on the sheltered porch, rubbing his throbbing temples with his index fingers. Isabelle looked like she was about to kick him, but Magnus sent her a _look_ and she just sighed, tapping her foot irritably. They waited whilst Alec sat there, thoughts bashing round his aching head painfully. When he finally looked up, the look in his eyes made Isabelle calm down instantly as she realised whatever was troubling Alec was not just how to trash the hair glitter Magnus had given him without Magnus finding out.

"You remember the demon activity the detector sensed?" His voice was world-weary. Isabelle nodded curiously; how could she forget? Aline's house had seemed so... cold, despite the obvious warmth. "I think I figured out what it is." His eyes met hers, and she could read the doubt behind them. Magnus sat beside him, leaning against him slightly.

"What?" Isabelle said, unable to hold in her curiosity any longer. Alec sighed, meeting her eyes again.

"Aline." It took Isabelle a second before she realised what he was implying. Her eyes widened.

"You don't think..."

"I do."

"But who would be so... _sick?_" Isabelle's voice was laced with disgust.

"There's only one person."

"But..." Isabelle looked at her brother, trying to understand his line of reasoning, "That's impossible. Valentine's _dead._ An _angel _sent a spear of fire at him, and you think he survived? And you were doing so well up until that point..." Alec glared at her before turning to Magnus, who looked completely unruffled.

"Can people communicate with the living from the lands of the dead?" Magnus weighed up his options for a minute. Isabelle became more and more impatient by the second.

"Well, for the record," His voice was completely and utterly normal; it baffled both Isabelle and Alec. Was he really _that _laid-back? "I don't have a clue. All evidence points against it, but, who knows?" He shrugged. Alec was amazed by how completely _un_helpful he was being. "But... I think you're right." Alec sent him a dazzling smile. Isabelle rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"I guess."

"So, if it really is Valentine..." Magnus mused aloud.

"Then..." Isabelle's eyes saddened, "We need Jace."

"We do," Alec nodded, "But first... shall we deal with demon girl?"

Isabelle's determined face retuned.

"I think I'd find that rather enjoyable." Magnus smiled.

They walked back inside, ready to face whatever would meet them with a smile.

**A/N: Wow, long chapter, huh? ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it, told you there'd be a plot development! Did anyone see that coming? Or did I keep the suspense up pretty well? Besides action scenes, suspense is something I sometimes struggle with, so feedback on that one would be quite nice ^^ Pretty pretty please R&R? Your support keeps me going! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Look, let's be realistic here: if I owned Jace, I wouldn't let him out of the house, okay? I'm just that selfish. I don't own him, though, or any other characters' in this chapter.**

**A/N: I warn you, there's a lot of violence in this chapter. I hated writing about it, as I hate to hurt any of the characters I love, but it turned out quite well. But yeah. It's really violent and involves barbaric torture :( I'm sorry.**

Aline was stood in the centre of the room, with her back to them, when they entered the living room. It no longer had even an air of warmth about it: tension was fizzing, and the air was cold. All three of them exchanged a cautious look. Alec retrieved his bow from his back, motioning to Magnus to step back a little. Rolling his eyes, Magnus stepped back into Alec's 'perfect' battle configuration. There was just one thing wrong: it should've been Jace in the middle of them, not Magnus. Seeing Magnus there, Isabelle's expression hardened, and she drew her whip with extra vigour, just waiting for Alec's okay to wrap it round Aline's body.

"So..." Her voice was strangely deep now, nothing like it had been before. They still couldn't see her expression, just long, dark hair. "You figured it out then?"

Alec gasped: how could she have known? There was no possible way for them to have been overheard... So how?

"Speak your true name, demon." Magnus commanded. Both Isabelle and Alec felt a rush of confidence hearing the warlock's powerful voice.

"Demon?" Aline laughed cruelly, "You are more stupid than I thought warlock."

"No, not really," Magnus smiled, "I just wanted to know what to write underneath your head on my mantelpiece."

Aline let out something that almost sounded like a growl. Suddenly, she turned, her hair flying in all direction: her face was crinkled into lines of hate, and anger, but there was more than a spark of intelligence in her eyes.

"Wait..." Alec's voice was thoughtful. Isabelle felt a rush of annoyance towards him: what was he _doing_, thinking at a time like this? He should be fighting, not _thinking. _"If you're not a demon, what are you? And what happened to Aline?"

'Aline' smiled menacingly.

"Aline?" She waved her hand flippantly. "She died a long time back. As for myself..."

Isabelle let out a cry: how dare he! First, he dared inhabit Aline's body, and now, he spoke about her in that way? Alec sent her both a sympathetic and warning glance.

"As for yourself...?" Magnus prompted.

"I am no demon." Alec flashed Magnus a confused look, which he replied to with a knowing smile.

"Spirit?"

Aline's expression was surprised.

"How do you know about that, warlock?"

Magnus shrugged.

"I have my sources. Death didn't stop you, did it Valentine?"

_Valentine... _Isabelle gasped, paling considerably. Valentine laughed, grinning arrogantly.

"No, warlock, it did not. And which sources would they be?"

"Nothing that is of any of your concern." Magnus wasn't about to be belittled by a man in a girl's body. Valentine's grin slipped off his face, his expression hardening.

"If they are your thoughts..." He trailed off thoughtfully. Alec and Isabelle exchanged a bemused glance: why was he being so civil? He must know they were going to kill him once they'd extracted all the information they needed... So why was he even bothering to talk?

"I will let them be, for the moment. So, where is my son?"

Isabelle found herself remembering earlier in the day: it seemed like years ago, but it was only a few hours. When everything had been okay, until she'd ruined it. Still...

"Hang on a sec," She interrupted, earning herself exasperated looks from every male in the room, "So if you're Valentine..." Aline – Valentine – nodded. "Ew. You were hitting on your own _son?_" Her face was transfixed with disgust. Magnus gagged a little, as Valentine shrugged.

"It was necessary."

"...For _what?_" Isabelle could barely believe her own ears. It was so... _wrong._ And Jace didn't even have a clue.

"To get him away from Clarissa. And, Isabelle Lightwood, he is not my son." Valentine said simply.

"Good as." Alec muttered rebelliously. Valentine just rolled his eyes. Isabelle shuddered a little: must he address by her full name?

"...Why do you have to get him away from Clary?" Isabelle demanded fiercely. "He loves her!" Valentine looked at her like it was obvious.

"Exactly," He finally said. "His love is making him stronger."

"But I thought your philosophy was to love is to destroy?" Alec couldn't help cutting in.

"It is," Valentine nodded, "But Jace appears to be the only exception. Therefore, if he believes Clary hates him, he will be weaker than ever. He won't want to live, particularly if he believe you hate him because of Clary, too. It just makes it that much easier for me to kill him, and then I can launch my full attack on the Clave without him getting in my way."

All three were speechless, even Magnus.

"You're going to kill Jace?" Alec managed to choke out after a long, uncomfortable silence. Valentine merely nodded, bored already.

"What I can't figure out," Magnus said, his voice steady as always, "Is why you just told us your entire plan. You believe we'll keep this to ourselves?"

Valentine smirked arrogantly.

"You believe I'm planning on letting you leave here alive?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"I take it your amazing army now has the ability to turn invisible?" His tone was mocking. "Incredible... this _is _something you don't see everyday." He nodded appreciatively at the Shadowhunter siblings, but they were both too distraught to even take notice of his jibes.

"I wouldn't so confident it I were you, downworlder."

"It's warlock," Magnus pointed out. "Magnus if we're on first name terms. Last name's confidential." Alec managed a smile at that jibe.

"I shall call you whatever I see fit." Valentine's gaze hardened.

"Ah, I see," Magnus nodded furtively, "I take it I shall now be addressed King Bane, correct?" Even Isabelle giggled. Magnus was probably just enraging Valentine more and more, but at least he managed to be entertaining whilst he did it.

"Be quiet, vermin." Valentine's anger was beginning to show.

"Been downgraded to vermin now, have I?" Sensing Valentine's rage growing by the millisecond, Alec threw Magnus a warning glance.

"I said _be quiet!"_ It was too late. Valentine exploded, flicking his finger towards Magnus with force. Magnus swung his arm in front of him, evidently deflecting whatever spell he'd sent towards him. He grinned, showing all his white teeth.

"Warlock." He almost sang it in his most teasing tone, throwing something at him with his index finger. Alec swerved out of the way of the invisible force, hitting the ground with force. Valentine almost laughed as he threw the spell back at Magnus, who dodged it with ease, before taking advantage of Alec's disadvantage and pinning him to the floor, drawing a rune with Aline's old stele. He turned to Magnus, a look of victory and defiance on Aline's normally pretty face. Magnus looked at him, glanced at Alec sprawled helplessly on the floor, then looked back to Valentine's sneering face.

"Now, it's personal." Magnus flung another spell at him; it missed, the mantelpiece behind bursting into flame. He hurried to put it out, almost getting caught by Valentine's rebuttal in the process.

Isabelle stood there, completely forgotten. It was almost like a game of ping-pong: they were flicking their spells at one another at inhuman speeds, parrying and reflecting at the same time. It would've been impressive, but it was all invisible. They didn't get cool lights like Harry Potter and Voldermort did. They seemed almost immortal as they stood there, both strong and cold as stone, not letting a single flicker of emotion betray their true thoughts. It was clear they were deep in concentration though, their faces drawn tight. Isabelle fingered her whip for a moment, before deciding that there was no point in getting involved just yet. She didn't want to end up like poor Alec, who was just lying there on the floor, completely useless.

"Getting tired?" Magnus almost snarled the words, not allowing them to take any of his concentration. Valentine laughed hoarsely.

"You wish, vermin."

Isabelle was almost getting bored just watching them. It was interesting to begin with, but really, invisible spells weren't quite as interesting as they were made up to be. Magnus was beginning to sweat with the intensity of it all.

"Shall we make things a little more interesting, vermin?" Valentine grinned, showing Aline's pointy pearly-white teeth.

"Interesting enough already, it seems." Magnus said through gritted teeth. Valentine shrugged, flicking his free fingers at Alec. His arms and legs seemed to contort themselves, all trying to fold themselves into his back. Alec turned ghost-white, sweat beginning to pour off his face, his face contorted in pain. But, he kept his mouth obstinately closed. Both Isabelle and Magnus felt a rush of pride for him as Valentine pressed his lips together. He thrust out with his full hand; there was a sickening crack as both Alec's right leg and left arm broke, deep gashes appearing in his face. Alec gasped loudly, but still didn't cry out. Isabelle did though, a shrill cry that pierced through the air. Magnus dropped all his defence to rush to Alec's side, falling to his knees.

"Alec!" He cried out, trying to heal the wounds that were dripping blood all over his face. "Agh... Ridiculous, I _knew _I should've taken Healing... Isabelle! Ira..." He trailed off, his face slackening and his eyes closing. He slumped to the floor beside Alec, whose gasping was shallow: he wasn't far off joining Magnus in the land of the Unconsciousness, but he would only have a one-way ticket, unless they got him out of there pretty soon.

Isabelle just stood there, staring at them both; her dear brother, in such pain, arms and legs sticking out at unnatural positions, blood pouring from his face, and Magnus, one of the strongest people she knew, slumped unconscious at his side.

"You..." Isabelle shook her head as he turned towards her, a satisfied smile on his face. "_You torturer!" _She screamed, lashing out with her whip at inhuman speed. To her surprise the whip caught him full across the face before she felt herself being dragged across the room. She cried out as her knees gave way, the hard carpet grazing and burning her face.

Valentine pulled her beloved whip from her hands, holding it by the spiked end. He smiled at Isabelle, weapon-less and helpless at his feet. Stupid girl was trying to crawl away, to reach the dagger that'd fallen out of her boot. Realising she wasn't going to reach it, she stopped exerting her energy, and turned back to face him.

"Go on then," She said defiantly, through her tears. Her face was badly grazed on one side, droplets of blood oozing through. "Whip me. Torture me, like you're so desperate to. You're heartless, you know that? But hey, whatever. You don't care. Hurt me, kill me. You've already started tearing my family apart, mentally and physically. What else can you do, but kill me?" Valentine looked at her amusedly.

"Quite a speech, my darling."

"Don't you _dare _call me your darling. You're nothing to me but a heartless old man who gets a kick out of watching people in the pain that _he causes._" Ah, there was the fighting spirit he'd seen before. But he'd had enough of idle chitchat for now. He drew his right hand back, preparing to whip her to death. Isabelle took a deep breath, scrunched her face up in anticipation... then kicked out with her six-inch heels, feeling the dagger heel pierce through Valentine's skin, just like she expected. She waited for him to curse and drop her whip, to clutch at his ankle, but he stood still as stone, expressionless as ever. Then he allowed rage to transform Aline's face into something completely demonic.

Isabelle gasped as her own whip cut into her... it hurt, it hurt so bad... was this how Max had felt as he lay dying? Max... she'd join him soon... Valentine struck her again; her vision was beginning to blur... she could smell her blood all around her, staining the carpet a vivid scarlet red. She'd never smelt her own blood before... but there was so much... it had a salty smell... like she was at the seaside again, laughing and holding Max's hand as they skipped in the shallow end... Valentine drew back to strike again, his smile merciless, cruel.

"You guys really should tell me when you're going to fight a vicious demon. It might save you some injuries." Simon... She could barely hear any more... But a last rush of happiness flooded through her; it should be Simon's voice she heard last... she loved him... ah, the smell, it was going, she was numb... it didn't even hurt any more...

There was a loud crash as Simon flung a flowerpot at Valentine with all the strength he could muster, his expression of pure, black rage. Valentine's head turned, and Simon saw, in the split second before the pot smashed against his face, just a flicker of surprise. He hadn't foreseen this. The flowerpot seemed to explode into a million pieces as it hit Valentine's face, flying across the room with specks of Valentine's dark blood: it wasn't quite black, but it wasn't red either, more of a dark purple. It was disgusting. Simon prepared himself for a difficult, possibly too difficult, battle: he had to save Izzy before it was too late. And Alec and Magnus of course, but it was Izzy he _had _to save. He felt a rush of strength: _he was a vampire. He could do this. And if he didn't, he would pull Valentine into hell with him, where he belonged, no matter what. _Surprise and regret coloured his thoughts as he looked up to see only a puff of ebony black smoke where Valentine had stood. He couldn't help wondering what had happened: Shadowhunters could do a lot of things, but being invisible wasn't something they'd mastered. Yet. It was only a matter of time, Simon was sure.

"S.. Simon..." He heard Isabelle gargle, choking on her own blood. A fresh wave of hatred towards Valentine flushed through him, and he dropped to his knees beside Isabelle.

"Izzy..." His voice held everything he needed to say: love, fondness, helplessness. He could do nothing. There was a dreadful feeling, right in the pit of his stomach, that he was too late. He was going to just have to sit there, and be with her, until... until she... He couldn't even think it. That one fate... after everything... it was just too awful. He looked around the room: Alec's eyes were closed: he was barely breathing now, his legs still twisted grossly; Magnus lay there, like he was in a deep slumber, but Simon could smell the blood coming from his abdomen. That one man could cause this sort of carnage... and _enjoy _it... it made Simon sick. The mantle piece was burnt, pictures lying on the floor next to broken pottery and Isabelle's stele. It'd fallen out of her pocket at some point... Wait...

"Isabelle, can I use your steele?" He knew the consequences for non-Shadowhunters even handling one of the sacred tools. Isabelle didn't respond. Her breathing was coming fast, very shallow. "_ISABELLE!" _He didn't dare shake her, he couldn't cause her more pain... But he couldn't let her go. He picked up the steele, and rushed to her side, not caring of the consequences. He tried desperately to recall the healing rune they drew... Unable to remember, he looked at Isabelle's scars: he saw a star-shaped one replicated all over her bare shoulder, and, knowing immediately, replicated the shape best as he could on her cheek. A star. How ironic. He waited for the burning he thought would follow, but it didn't come. Isabelle's breathing got a fraction slower, though. Simon watched her for a second before realising her breathing was deteriorating again. He swore, then realised he'd have to take off her clothes to get to the wounds. Sighing, he tore off her clothes quickly, leaving her in a vest and knickers, but there wasn't much flesh to blush at. Horrible, huge gashes were all over her body, deep and oozing blood. Simon pushed away his desire to drink it, focusing only on his love and desperation for her to live. He worked as quickly as he could under the circumstances, his runes clumsy and unpractised, but they sank into her skin, knitting it back together. It wasn't perfect, but it would keep her alive. _He hoped._

**A/N: I'm sorry to leave you there, but believe me, you won't have long to wait. I really hoped you liked that: you wouldn't believe how quickly I was typing during that, how many typos I've just had to correct. I was tearing up at the end. Please, please, please, please, please review. I'm begging you. That really made me feel, and I hope you did too (I know I sound conceited, but I'm proud of that chapter.) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, or Jace. Both are works in progress. **

**Song for this chapter: (I don't normally do this, but it just seemed fitting) Breathe – He is We.**

**Song for Chapter 5, the ending:**

**Too Beautiful – He Is We **

**(Don't know why I included that, but it's just such a _perfect _fit). Can't recommend HIW enough, really.**

Simon sat by Isabelle for what seemed like hours, but it could have been only minutes. Everything else in the room seemed unimportant: all he could see was the blood that stained the carpet, all he could hear was her breathing, her heart beating. Such small, insignificant sounds... Like the beating of a drum, nothing special, nothing unique. But there was everything special about Isabelle: she was indescribable. Simon looked at her, really, really _looked _at her.

The long, black hair that was like night personified. Her thick eyelashes, always coated in glitter, so bare, wet from tears. Her thin, elfin face, taken over by her beautiful dark eyes, now closed. Her lips, so unnaturally pale. Her skin, white as newly-fallen snow on Christmas Day. Her normally light pink cheeks. Everything about her just screamed Isabelle to him. _Isabelle... _

Snapping out of his reverie, Simon suddenly remembered Alec and Magnus, still crumpled in a corner of the room. He watched Isabelle for a few seconds, checking her breathing was, currently, stable.

He didn't even feel bloodlust as he clumsily patched up Magnus's injuries: the pure intenseness, the desperation of the situation made him momentarily forget everything. He was purely focusing on keeping the three alive. _Especially Isabelle._ Pulling back, he surveyed his work: it wasn't perfect by a long stretch, but at least he wouldn't lose any more blood. Oxygen was finding it's way to his lungs easier. If he was lucky, he would pull through.

Checking back on Isabelle beforehand (it was much the same; stable breathing, but she was still unconscious), he moved warily onto Alec. It seemed he had been through just as much torture as Isabelle, his legs painfully crippled, his arms completely useless. He didn't know what to do, but he got the feeling that a simple _iratze _wouldn't be much use. Simon bit his lip: how was he meant to figure all this out on his own? He was no Shadowhunter, no Jace. Just a vampire, who's biggest problem in life was choosing between two girls. How insignificant it seemed, faced with this very real danger. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and did the last thing he'd wanted to do; he had no choice. From the looks of it, Alec would be lucky to survive another fifteen minutes, and he was damned (no pun intended) if he was going to sit there and watch him die.

***

Clary jumped: she hadn't expected her phone to go off so suddenly. Scratch that, she hadn't expected it to go off at all. She hadn't been in contact with anyone all night, and it was late, too late for anyone to even be up. Even Jocelyn had crashed a couple of hours ago. She wasn't surprised when it wasn't the name she really wanted to be on the Caller ID. She'd known already, but that didn't stop her heart sinking a little lower. Why she even wanted him to call, she didn't know: she knew she would either go ballistic, and have a complete fit, or burst into tears, and start bawling. She didn't particularly want to do either.

"Simon?" Her voice was tired, weary. She had no fight with Simon, and no intent to start one.

"Clary." Clary sat up a little, leaning away from the wall she'd been using for support: his voice was different, there was an edge of... fear? "I need you, now."

Definitely fear.

"Simon?" She said again, confused. "What's wrong? Is..." She trailed off, mentally slapping herself for even thinking about _him._ For not even being strong enough to say his name. On the other end of the line, Simon sighed.

"It's... it's really important," By now, Clary was on her feet, shoving them into black converse. "There's no time to explain, but... just... get here, please. Please."

Was that _tears _choking his voice? Clary hurried down the stairs, trying to be swift but silent, a skill she had yet to master.

"I'm drawing a portal now," She promised, her stele slicing the cold night air, "Where?"

Simon sucked in a breath.

"Aline's house." Clary's eyebrows raised, her eyes narrowing.

"Really." She deadpanned, sketching the last necessary lines to complete her portal.

"It's not what you think," Simon started to say, but Clary had already hung up. It wasn't that she didn't love Simon to death, that she wanted to start a fight, but she'd had more than enough of damned Aline for one freaking day to last her a lifetime. She could feel all her rage that she'd bottled up, deep inside, beginning to bubble, boiling, just waiting to surface. Pushing it best as she could, she sighed before stepping into the portal, thinking of Aline and her no doubt perfect house.

***

Knelt down beside Isabelle again, Simon almost didn't hear Clary approach him. Looking up, he couldn't help a slight enlargement of his eyes. She was a mess. There was simply no other way to put it. Her red hair was completely out of control, tangled into a great fiery jungle, and her eyes were tired. Her jaw was set determinedly, though, and she stood strong.

"I think I see the problem." Her voice was quiet. She wasn't betraying even a millisecond of her emotion, Simon realised. She was just saving it all away, ready for later. This wasn't Clary. What the hell had Jace done to her?

"Clary..." He moved to put a hand on her shoulder, but she moved away. His face dropped slightly, before he masked it calmly. Something had happened. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something had changed. Something important. Something he should know. But he was being shut out, along with everyone else Clary cared about. He couldn't even understand what her motivations were; what, Jace was gone, and suddenly life wasn't worth living any more? Where was her spirit, her tough, warrior-like approach?

"I'll tend to Alec, then check up on Izzy and Magnus." Simon nodded, unable to do anything something. He watched as Clary sank down at Alec's side; she was unable to hide the pain, and pity that shadowed her features. So she still had feelings, even if she didn't show them. Simon mentally scolded himself: why was he thinking like this? He was beginning to feel so... angry... Then his eyes drifted towards Isabelle again, and he felt the anger melt away just as quickly as it had appeared.

Clary worked quickly and deftly, not allowing emotions to pierce through her cool demeanour. Inside, her heart was crying out: how dare anyone do this to, as she was beginning to think of them, her adopted family? Why would anyone even think of anything like this? Who could hate them _that much_?

Realising there was nothing more she could do, she pulled away, looking over her runes. She'd included everything she could think of in the heat of the moment, all the healing runes that had flitted through her head. Alec looked at least a little more human, and his tight face had relaxed a little. Still, whether he would pull through was debatable.

Her eyes flicked over to where Simon was watching Isabelle intently, as if he was trying to drink every aspect of her appearance in. She wondered idly if this had helped his decision between her and Maia.

Someone coughed. Both Simon and Clary's heads whipped round to the culprit. Magnus looked right back at them, raising an eyebrow.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," He managed sarcastically before dissolving in another batch of gut-wrenching coughs.

"Magnus," The relief in Simon's voice was obvious. "How are you feeling?"

The sight of Magnus crawling on his hands and knees to Alec was, to Clary, quite hilarious. She wasn't about to laugh, though. Why should she? There was no point any more.

"I'm... fine, actually," Simon smiled at the surprise in his voice, "A bit sore, but I've got some potions for that. Though this damn smoke is wreaking havoc with my lungs." Magnus looked at the smoke angrily, as if it were another person.

"Smoke?" Clary thought back, remembering a book she'd borrowed from the library in Idris; _Imperfection._ _He _had given it to her, _that _smile tugging the corners of his mouth up.

_'Might as well start your training now.' _He'd said, handing her the slim book.

Clary shook her head, trying to rid herself of the hurtful memory.

"Doesn't magically-induced smoke make all Shadowhunters irritable?" Simon looked at her in surprise: how had she known it was magically-induced?

"Not just you superior Shadowhunters. Downworlders too." Magnus said, annoyed, gesturing at Simon before returning to stroking Alec's face mournfully.

"Better get rid of it then," Simon said, much more cheerfully than he felt. He opened a wide window, before proceeding to wave all the remaining black gas out into the darkness. Turning around again, he met Clary's eyes.

It was as he was looking into them, noting the emptiness, the hurt, the numbness, that he realised what was missing from Clary's essential make-up. She hadn't lost her heart. Nor her intelligence, or her feelings. She'd lost her faith. Her willpower. Her trust. Jace had just left her, cheated her, then left without a word. She was hurt, but she was Clary: she'd never outright admit it. It wasn't her way. She was feeling it though, every second.

It was then that Isabelle chose to open her eyes, weakly. The first thing she saw was Simon, standing protectively over her, before her vision started to blur, Simon's feet blending into the carpet. _Simon... _She tried to form the words with her mouth, her dry tongue, but she found her face was unresponsive. Her eyes began to drift closed again, against her will...

**A/N: Well. I don't have any hopes for any reviews, really, after getting 2 for the last one. Thank you to the amazing people who reviewed Chapter 10, after I put my heart into it. I hope you enjoyed it, but I probably won't find out, seeing as most people don't seem to review. I am ridiculously grateful to all the readers and reviewers that I've acquired over the past 3 weeks. Thank you. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I was Cassandra, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this.**

**Song of the Chapter: This Ain't A Love Song – Scouting for Girls.**

It wasn't long before Jace was reclining on a soft bed in a near-by hotel: unluckily for him, he hadn't had the persuasive powers of the Lightwoods' to secure him a house of his own. Still, the hotel itself was nice, all pastel colours and soft lights. The only thing out of place in his immaculate room was the scowl painted onto his face, almost by Clary herself. Why had no one warned him of the waiting before he secured a job for the Clave? He'd been told to wait at least forty-eight hours upon returning, so the Clave could make a decision. What decision was there to make? He was Jace Lightwood, after all.

"Excuse me?" Light pooled into the room from the ajar door, from which a pretty girl's head protruded. Her long, red hair cast a dark tint across the room, matching Jace's mood. Jace raised an eyebrow moodily, not even bothering to reply. "Um... there's someone who wants to see you in the lobby. Should I, um, send her up?" Typical. They sent him the one who couldn't even string a coherent sentence together in his presence without a million 'um's'.

"At this time?" Jace's voice was sharp, cold. "Ridiculous. Who?" He couldn't help taking out just a little of his anger on the irritating girl. The girl's blush deepened.

"Um, a girl." Jace raised his eyebrow further: how descriptive. But he couldn't deny his rapidly speeding-up heart. "Long hair, I think." Finally, something useful. And evermore intriguing. A girl with long hair... his heart was beating rapidly now, not far from leaping straight from his chest. All the tension and hurt he'd felt earlier was locked away in the far corner of his mind. It couldn't be... it _wasn't _her. There was no way, not after the look she'd flicked him as she left, loaded down with pain. It couldn't be her.

"Send her up." He said shortly, making a split-second decision. The girl nodded, her cheeks a furious shade of red that rivalled tomatoes, before ducking out of his room and scurrying away. Jace suppressed a slight smirk at her reaction to his, well, god-like body.

He waited for what seemed like hours, but could only have been minutes. When the door finally opened again, his head snapped up immediately. The door didn't let out even a slight creak, but his super-sharp hearing could come in handy in even the most mundane of situations. His heart was in his mouth, almost choking him with hope.

"Jace?" His heart sank straight down to his toes: the voice was too high, too breathy to be Clary. Even her name sent a jolt of pain through him.

"By the Angel, _what_?" His voice was laden with irritation and anger. "What is so damn important that you feel the insane need to talk to me _now?_" He was taking it out on someone he hadn't even looked at yet. When he did, his bad mood tripled.

"Jace..." Aline's voice was tear-choked. "I was just... just worried about you..."

Jace bit back the insane urge to growl at her.

"I don't _care_," The thing he wanted most in the world right now was for her to jump out of the window and not get up again. "I don't freaking want you to worry about me, that's not for you to do. It's for my _family_. I mean, Angel, do you not understand _hate? _Heads-up, it's what I feel towards you." He realised after how harsh his words had been, how cutting, but he was way past caring. His vision was almost tainted with red, he was so annoyed.

"Please, Jace, you don't understand..." Aline moved towards him, only to feel the full strength of his fist connecting with her cheek. She cried out in pain, but his face was impassive, set in stone. "Clary... Clary..." She choked on the blood she was spitting out: he'd knocked a few teeth out as well as near-destroying one side of her face. Jace's face seemed to come back to life just as Aline crumpled; he hadn't known she was so weak, and he didn't really care at this moment in time. _Clary..._

He grabbed her shoulders, hoisting her up roughly and shaking her violently. The blood from her mouth hit his face, but he hardly noticed.

"What about Clary?" He said roughly. Aline looked at him weakly, despair etched in every line of her face.

"Demons... went to her house," She said, seeming to grab back something of her diminished strength. "And... they killed her. I'm so sorry Jace... So sorry..." She started to sob again, clawing her way into his frozen arms.

He didn't notice. He didn't stop her. He didn't care. The world was... meaningless. He couldn't imagine a world without Clary, without her warm, auburn curls, the way she smiled, the way her lips moved against his, the way her face lifted in a smile when she saw him, the way her eyes lit up when she beat him at his own game... His own life was meaningless without her. She made him strong, the opposite of everything he'd ever believed.

He stood, Aline falling from his lap. She hit the floor hard, crying out. Jace looked at her a split-second.

"Jace..." She took her chance, her voice suddenly strong again, "Maybe this was... meant to happen, y'know?" Jace's glare could kill; his eyes pierced through her like a knife. "I mean...." She quickly backtracked. "Maybe this gives... us... a chance?"

Jace had thought himself beyond feeling. A hot surge of pure, amazing rage proved him wrong. Aline's face turned from hopeful to terrified as he raised his foot above her head.

"No... Jace! Please!" She begged, but it was too late. He brought his foot down, feeling the soft tissue break easily beneath his heavy boot. Once he started, he couldn't stop: he took out every inch of rage he had on her, everything. His face was impassive the whole time.

The whole ordeal was strangely quick, her breath leaving her not long after Jace's first enraged kick. Once it was over, he didn't feel any better at all; in fact, he felt worse. He'd just killed a girl. Not a demon, a girl. He was no better than Valentine himself: he was a cold-hearted, murdering _monster. _He didn't deserve Clary, but he still felt the overwhelming urge to join her. A world without her wasn't worth living in. It was an urge he couldn't suppress as he left the hotel swiftly, leaving a few £20 notes on the hotel clerk's desk.

Unknown to him, an invisible force drifted through the halls of the hotel, feeling every live source. If he didn't find someone suitable soon, the Underworld would once again claim him. It wasn't long, however, before he slipped into a girl's head, latching onto her brain like a leech.

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry, short _and _intense chapter that's late too. . Sorry, school concerts and my internet keeps crashing on me. It should be fixed now though, so I'll HOPEFULLY have another, longer, better chapter up tomorrow. Alright, to clear something up from the last chapter...**

**Imperfection is a book about all the Shadowhunters' flaws. .**

**The 'magical' smoke came from when Valentine 'disappeared'. **

**Anyhow. Thankyou all so so so so so so much for the reviews for the the last chapter, you brought _my _faith back (: 3 Thankyouuu! Please review this one too, to make my day? ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ...You seriously still think I might be Cassandra? **

**Song of Le Chapter: Please Don't Stop The Rain – James Morrison**

"So... that should be it?" Clary looked Alec up and down clinically; she'd bandaged his arm and leg with a first-aid kit she'd found in the bathroom, and sketched a few _iratzes _where they were needed. She'd be able to fix him up properly when he was awake, get rid of the mundane bandages. She sighed: it was so damn easy to forget everything when she was immersed in her friends' danger, forget her own life while she focused on prolonging theirs. Simon looked up from his spot beside Isabelle: he hadn't moved a millimetre away from her. He looked confused, one big hand on her pale cheeks. Except they weren't pale any more: they were a blazing red.

"Is she meant to get hot?" Clary shook her head slowly, not taking in the situation immediately. Magnus wasn't even paying attention, his eyes focused on Alec's face, his hand clasped around Alec's.

"What do you mean, hot?" said Clary slowly, as she lumbered to her feet. She was even clumsier than usual.

"What you do you _think_ I mean?" Simon's voice was sharp, strangely out of character for him. The smoke was long gone... this was just desperation. "Like, I don't know, fire's kinda hot too, right?" Clary just sighed, kneeling on Isabelle's side and placing one hand on her forehead.

"Ow!" She cursed, pulling her hand back: Isabelle's face was literally burning. Simon rolled his eyes a little too quickly, this was getting to him, Clary could tell. "Yeah, she's a bit... hot." Simon's eyes widened.

"Oh, _really?_" His voice was sarcastic. It hurt Clary even more: after everything, he was going to turn on her too? First Aline, then Isabelle, then... _him_, and now Simon? She had been doing so well: now all she wanted to do was cry. "So fix it! Please, Clary, just fix it!"

Maybe it was the desperation that leaked into his voice at the end. Maybe it was the wild glint in his eyes. Maybe it was just that she was weak. But after everything, Clary just couldn't stand it any more.

"_I don't know how, okay?!_" Her voice was almost a screech, but it broke at the end, betraying her. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I don't know..." She broke off in a violent sob. Simon's eyes calmed as they watched her, replaced with an unmistakeable sliver of pity.

"Clary..."

"I CAN'T FIX HER!" Tears were flowing down her face: this wasn't Clary. She was going insane, insane with hurt and longing and pain. Just a few harshly-spoken words turned her into a wreck, she was so damn insecure now. Because of that bastard, Jace. And she wasn't even mad at him, she loved him so freaking much. How dare he do this to her? His very best friend in the world, sarcastic, happy, teasing Clary? He hated Jace enough for the both of them as he watched Clary sit there, completely lost in a sea of tears.

"Clary. I swear, it's okay," Simon opened his arms, and she fell into them gratefully, soaking his shirt and smelling the smell that was uniquely Simon. The best-friend-since-forever smell that every best friend just had to have. Otherwise they weren't your best friend.

They sat there for God knows how long, Simon comforting the girl he knew better than he knew better than himself. Clary relaxed in his arms, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her head: _he's not the one you really want, the one you need, is he? _

"I'm sorry." Clary let go of him at last, her eyes dry, though his shirt was wet. "I... I guess I needed that." She smiled ruefully.

"Hey." Simon caught her regretful glance down, taking her chin gently and forcing her to look at him. "Any time. You know that, right? Are you okay?" Shaking his grip off, Clary nodded.

"Better than I was, at least." Simon frowned a little. "But... maybe this happened for a reason, you know?" He frowned a little more as she looked up at him, her eyes hopeful. "To remind me that life isn't perfect. That sometimes you just have to learn to dance in the rain." Her voice was thoughtful, but Simon could tell she was trying to convince herself as much as him. "Or maybe it's just a really, really bad dream and I'm going to wake up in a minute." Now, her voice cracked in places, showing just how shaken she was.

"I don't know, C." Clary raised an eyebrow at the C, but otherwise let it drop. "But it's gonna be okay. Promise." Clary smiled, the result he'd been going for.

"I think he's waking up!" Magnus's voice was an excited squeal across the room, breaking the moment: he either hadn't noticed Clary's little episode, or had been tactfully ignoring them. It was probably the latter: nothing got past the High Warlock of Brooklyn that he didn't know about.

Clary rushed over to Alec where he lay, raising his head a little, blinking his eyes wearily. Simon stayed with Isabelle, craning his neck to see past Clary's hair.

"Wow," He said tiredly, running his non-broken hand through his messy hair, "My head is _killing _me." Magnus let out a little cry of relief, kissing him squarely on the mouth. Clary slowly retreated back to Isabelle, where she hadn't moved so much as a muscle; she'd leave them to have some time alone.

"I think she's cooling down," Simon let out a sigh of relief, his hand lingering on Isabelle's cheek. Clary smiled: one crisis averted, at least.

"She looks better," Clary remarked, raking her eyes over Isabelle's body. "Much better."

"Yeah," Simon smiled as he looked at her, "She's got some colour back, at least." Clary nodded, her eyes straying to where Alec and Magnus sat, talking intensely. Alec was sat up now, looking very much alive. She shouldn't interrupt...

"Hey, Alec," She called over, crawling easily across the blood-spattered carpet, "What happened? I mean, forget me or something?" Both Alec and Magnus rolled their eyes.

"You think you'd be up for it, mopey?" Magnus was sarcastic as always, but his eyes were smiling.

"Magnus." Alec chided him softly, before turning his attention back to Clary, "Turns out Valentine's some kind of spirit. He took over Aline's body in a plot to split you and Jace--" The name sent splinters of pain through Clary's body-- "up, so he could take over the Clave, and rule the world." Alec shrugged a little, then grimaced in pain.

Clary stared at him for a few seconds, trying to take it all in, before looking disbelievingly at Magnus, who assured her it was very much true. So... Jace hadn't really been dancing with the real Aline? She scolded herself mentally: that was so not important right now. But at the same time... it really was. Still, she tried – unsuccessfully – to clear her head of Jace (she could think his name now, she realised with a sigh of relief that drew a strange look from the males in the room) and to fill it with ideas of what Valentine could be thinking... How was it even possible, that he could come back? It was so confusing.

"Izzy?" Simon's voice was laced with wonder and relief as he watched Isabelle's eyelids flicker once, twice, three times before they finally opened, revealing big, green trusting eyes. They seeked him out immediately, her face breaking into a painful smile when she found him.

"Simon..." She choked on spit, and Simon hurried to lift her head up onto his lap. To his surprise, most of her hair stayed on the floor, fluttering straight off her head.

"Your hair!" His eyes looked up and down her new, short hairstyle: it was strangely sexy, short and almost windswept. Still, he almost missed her long, beautiful hair already.

"I..." Isabelle sighed, seeming lost for words.

"Shh..." Simon soothed, "We need to get you back to the Institute, to doctors, okay? Just rest, Iz." Clary watched them quietly, not daring to put herself in Isabelle's line of vision: she was remembering this afternoon, Isabelle's harshly-spoken insults. She didn't want that to happen again, not now. Not ever.

"I really wouldn't mind a nice warm bed," Magnus agreed with Simon. Alec nodded his approval, and Clary stood.

"Okay... Simon, can you get Isabelle if me and Magnus take Alec?" Simon nodded, swinging Isabelle into his arms as gently as he could, wincing slightly when he heard her sharp intake of breath. Clary and Magnus hoisted up Alec, staggering under his weight, even if it was mainly muscle.

By the time they reached the Institute, Isabelle was sleeping in Simon's arms, snoring softly. Simon watched her, his eyes tender, loving. Clary felt a stab of pain just watching them: instead, she turned her attention to holding Alec up without falling over or letting her knees buckle beneath his weight: she really needed to go to the gym, or something.

"Isabelle! Alec!" Maryse cried out as she came running towards them from the open doors of the Institute; she'd been taking out the trash (a mundane task even Shadowhunters had to lower themselves too) when she'd seen them all, dark silhouettes against a beautiful star-studded night sky. "What happened?" She fussed over them, taking Isabelle into her arms, her eyes raking over her children nervously.

"Um, Valentine attack." Even Simon hurried to keep up with her on the way to Isabelle's room, where Maryse was evidently headed.

"Oh, by the Angel," Maryse cursed, looking more weary than ever. "Robert! Come here, now. Isabelle's bedroom." She pushed open the heavily-labelled door, laying Isabelle down on her littered bed, careful not to jar her ripped-up sides.

"What happened?" Robert's heavy footsteps echoed throughout the quiet church, his eyes settling first on Alec, then on Isabelle. "Alec... your arm? Is it broken?" Alec nodded, still suspended in mid-air by Clary and Magnus, who was looking at his feet awkwardly. Clary felt sorry for him, remembering that the Lightwoods didn't particularly approve of his relationship with Alec.

"Ah..." Robert stayed as calm as he could, but Clary caught the worried look he threw to Maryse, who was running her hands over Isabelle's flushed face.

"Alec," Maryse's voice was deadly soft, "Did Isabelle clean her whip before Valentine...?"

"Not for a couple of weeks." Alec's voice was burdened with understanding. "There was definitely demon blood on there, and maybe..."

"Poison." Maryse put her head in her hands, and Robert moved to put his arms around her comfortingly.

"Izzy's poisoned?" Simon looked worried, his eyes flickering from Isabelle to Maryse, who nodded gravely.

Clary looked around: it didn't look like anyone was going to move any time soon, and, much as she felt out of place in this family reunion, someone was going to have to take charge. Isabelle couldn't have that long left, if she was poisoned.

"So where do we need to take her?" She hadn't meant for her voice to be quite so factual. Maryse looked up, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Well..." She said quietly, completely out of character for Maryse. Clary reminded herself that, above all else, she was a mum too. "Probably Idris. We can get a full examination and a remedy there."

Clary nodded slowly, looking at the sleeping Isabelle. She seemed so peaceful at first, but when you looked closer, you could see she was flushed, sweating and too red all over.

"You guys should stay with Alec, right? He doesn't need too much attention," Clary looked at Simon, blushing a little as she remembered her crying jag earlier – she hated anyone seeing any of her weaknesses. "Simon... You won't know what to do."

Simon looked like he was about to protest when Clary sent him a pointed look. He remembered that he'd called her when he couldn't handle it... so he quickly dropped the subject, not wanting that slight issue to be broadcast to the world.

"I can't leave my post," Magnus spoke only to Clary, trying desperately not to look over at Maryse and Robert for even a second, "I have a meeting tomorrow with the other High Warlocks." He shrugged ruefully.

"Okay... That leaves..." Clary took another quick survey of the room. "Oh. Me."

"But you're not even a proper Shadowhunter!" Maryse protested.

"Sh..." Robert rubbed comforting circles on her back, ever the vision of calm, "She's been through enough with us to know what to do, Maryse. She's our best chance."

Clary looked at her feet: somehow, she didn't quite agree with that last statement. Maryse was right. She wasn't even a Shadowhunter yet, really. She'd had no training, and if they had any run-ins with demons, her and Izzy were toast.

"All you have to do," Robert looked at her with piercing eyes, "Is take Isabelle to the Clave, and tell them she's been gravely injured. They'll direct you to the hospital much quicker than you could've gotten there yourself, and then you just need to stay by her side. Can you handle that?"

"I think so." Clary nodded.

"Make sure you tell them she's Isabelle _Lightwood._" Maryse chimed in, watching Clary's every move dubiously.

Meanwhile, Alec, Magnus and Simon were having a look-only conversation. She couldn't go to Idris, there was too much risk of seeing Jace was plainly written on both Alec's and Magnus's face, whereas Simon just wanted Isabelle healed. But could he sacrifice his best friend for it? Seeing Jace again would just destroy the very little, last bit of Clary-ness she was clinging onto.

"Could you not just leave your post for a couple of days?" Alec whispered quietly to Magnus, his eyes hopeful.

"I'm so sorry," Magnus actually sounded genuine. "But it's the most important meeting of the year. If I don't attend, I could be demoted back to... _a regular warlock_." Clary rolled her eyes as he shuddered at the thought, evidently hearing every word.

"It's so touching to see you guys trust me so much." She cocked an eyebrow. Alec sent her an apologetic look, whereas Magnus just shrugged.

"If you get me a hotel room, I can set off now." Clary was eyeing Isabelle, and obviously seeing the worst. Maryse and Robert exchanged a glance.

"That can be arranged. We'll notify the Clave, and then you can Portal there, correct?"

Clary nodded, setting Alec's feet down gently on the floor. It looked like she was going to Idris. Which should be... fun. At least she got away from... _him._ She cursed, it looked like she couldn't even think his name without a little stab of pain. Damn.

**A/N: Sorry, long, boring filler-ish chapter. Will be a good one next time, you have my word for it ^^ Thankyou for the 1 review for the last chapter! . Yeah. Um, please review? Pleaseeeee? Hehe, thankyou ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I like penguins. **

**A/N: Damn, how late? **

"Clarissa Fray and Isabelle Lightwood," Clary watched as the hotel attendant scribbled their names down in a fancy-looking notebook before nodding curtly and leading them to their room for the night. It looked like it had only been recently used as the bed-covers were ruffled, and there was a strange red stain on the carpet.

"Ah!" The girl exclaimed, her cheeks flushing as she regarded the scene with horror. Clary noticed for the first time that the girl couldn't be much older than herself. She also noted that she had exactly the same colour hair as her: a vibrant, fiery red. She smiled. "I'm _so _sorry! I didn't realise that this is where..." Clary cocked her hair, waiting for more. Though, really, all she wanted was somewhere she could put Isabelle down and go to _sleep. _It had to be around three am, and she was shattered. Plus she had to be up early, just so Isabelle didn't die. Oh, life was so much_ fun _at the moment. Not. "Um. Some boy was staying here before, but he must've left... and a girl came up, but she must've left too..."

Something about this struck Clary as a little weird.

"Oh. Right." She looked around – it didn't look too bad. It wasn't like she hadn't slept much, much worse. Actually, it was a pretty damn nice room. "You know, this is fine. Honestly, I'm not that bothered."

She gave the girl her most reassuring smile. The girl smiled a little nervously in return.

"Um, I'm Lara." Inwardly, Clary groaned. All she could think about was sleep. Nice, deep sleep...

"Clary." She laid Isabelle down carefully on one of the two beds, shaking her arms to get some blood back. "So, uh, who was staying here before?"

"Oh," Lara looked a little surprised by the sudden change in subject. "Um. Some guy. He had like really light blonde hair, and golden eyes." Clary's eyes widened. "He was really, really gorgeous, actually." Lara added thoughtfully, smiling at the memory.

"You'd better not have told him that," Clary was surprised she could talk. She sat down on her own bed, feeling her knees weakening a little. "His ego's probably big enough already." Lara grinned.

"Probably," She agreed. "You know him?"

"I might," Clary conceded. "What's his name?" Lara thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers.

"Got it! Jace."

Oh, crap. Clary paled a little. But there was no way. There was probably a million Jace's with blonde hair and golden eyes.

"What... what was he like?" Her voice was weaker now. Lara watched her concernedly.

"Sarcastic, bad-tempered, irritated..." Lara listed off all Jace's brilliant – not – qualities. "Hey, are you okay? D'you want a drink or something?" She didn't wait for an answer, ducking into the en suite bathroom and re-emerging with a elegant glass full of ice-cold water. Clary downed it gratefully, her head clearing a little.

"Thanks," She said roughly before clearing her throat. "The girl. Who was it?" She tried to smile to soften the harshness with which she'd spoken, but failed, it coming out as more a grimace than anything else.

"Um..." Lara's memory just _had _to fail her now. "I think she had long, black hair? Yeah, and her name was Allie, or something like that."

Clary felt a rush of anger seep through her, strengthening her. She stood up again, her eyes flicking between Isabelle and Lara before resting intently on her new friend.

"What happened?" Lara bit her lip, looking a little confused.

"Um, I don't know," She said. "He just went... I think she must've followed him, or something. You can check the security cameras, if you like." Clary nodded slowly: this way she'd be able to know if it was just some painful coincidence, or if it really was Jace. She didn't know which one she wanted it to be. She didn't even know he'd left. He hadn't bothered to tell her. The thought hurt more than she expected. "Okay! It's just downstairs." Lara smiled companionably, and led the way downstairs cheerfully.

A dark haired, pale skinned girl watched them from a darkened doorway. Clary's green eyes met hers, and Clary shivered slightly. Her eyes were black, with no life in them. They were just... dead. No spark of intelligence, no personality traits shining through. It scared Clary: eyes were like the doorway to a person's soul. It just depended on how deeply you looked into them, how much of themselves the person was prepared to give you. Just once, she thought she'd seen everything in Jace's eyes. His were always so alive, so full of emotion... this girl was dead inside.

"Clary?" Lara poked her head around a door marked staff only, and Clary jumped. She hadn't even noticed Lara disappear. She'd just stopped stock-still in the middle of the hotel foyer, thinking of the dead girl.

"Sorry, I was just..." Clary looked up again: the girl had vanished. "That... that girl, the one with black hair... Who...?" Lara looked confused for a moment, until her eyes brightened.

"Oh! Ugh, she freaks me out," Lara confided. Clary nodded in agreement. "Her name's Ayame and she like, lives her. She's really scary though, and into all that emo stuff, you know?" Clary nodded again, but this time her attention was divided between Lara and the flickering television screens behind her. They showed the outside of the hotel, and all the rooms. Clary wondered if the other inhabitants of the hotel knew of this blatant breach of privacy. She scanned them quickly for the girl, Ayame. When she couldn't find her, she turned to Lara in confusion. "Oh." Lara immediately understood her questioning look. "Ayame smashed her camera when she found it earlier. Told you she was freaking scary!"

Clary was genuinely shocked for a moment before shrugging.

"Weird," She fingered the many control buttons, entranced by the simple actions they'd perform once pressed. She'd been interested in video editing before... well, before she'd uncovered the lies entwined within her life. "So how'd you view earlier footage?" A slim hand gently pushed her probing ones away, and Lara pressed a combination of buttons, then entered a password on a keyboard lying neglected nearby, then pressed another few buttons. One of the screens nearby them flickered several times before showing a clear video.

Clary gasped: it _was _Jace, in all his glory. He looked rough, but only someone who'd seen him on his best days would know, since he still looked like a god sent to Earth. Clary made a mental note _never _to share this thought with him: his ego was already inflated enough. She watched him walk in, then lope his way up to the very room she'd just vacated. He just threw himself onto the bed, looking exhausted. A minute later, Lara's head popped into view, and Jace didn't even bother to get up to answer her indifferently. Clary's fists clenched as Aline skipped into the room, and immediately wrapped herself around Jace. Eyes wide, she observed Jace beat her up with more fury than she'd ever seen. But that wasn't important. She didn't care. All she could think about was the words Aline had said to Jace before he exploded.

_She's dead._

Jace left just a minute after, leaving Aline's body limp. Anyone with less experience than Clary would've said she was dead, but after seeing Isabelle in her current state, Clary was inclined to think otherwise. Sure enough, Aline soon let out a groan, in pure pain. Dark grey mist surrounded her, but Clary didn't even notice it as a certain dark-haired girl strolled in like she owned the place. Ayame. She picked up Aline by the elbows, ignoring her heart-breaking scream, and threw her out of the second-story window. There was a dumpster just beneath, and Aline landed there perfectly with a deathly thump.

Clary took a deep breath. Well, that had cleared up a lot. She looked over at Lara to see tears sliding down the pretty girl's face. Oh, crap. Clary didn't have a clue what to do: she had no brothers or sisters, and no friends besides Simon, who had never required comforting (she snorted at the thought), so she didn't have a clue what she was meant to do. She took a few slow steps to Lara, and wrapped her arms around her carefully, drawing her into a comforting hug. To be fair to the girl, what they'd just seen was pretty mentally scarring. But Clary'd been through enough in the last twenty-four hours alone to keep her cool.

"I have to go after him," She sighed as Lara drew back, wiping her eyes obstinately. "Can you keep an eye on Isabelle for me? She's really, really ill. And if I'm not back by dawn, can you take her to the Clave? Tell them she's been poisoned by a demon." Lara nodded. "Oh, and that she's Isabelle Lightwood." Clary added, remembering Maryse's earlier words. Lara's eyes widened, but she just nodded again.

Clary sighed: all she'd wanted was a warm bed.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's so late And I'm also really, really sorry to everyone who reviewed and didn't get a reply I've been really busy, not that it's a good enough excuse, with other fics as well as this, and I was really waiting for some inspiration so it'd be a good chapter. I hope it was. Lara and Ayame belong to me, by the way, to avoid confusion Sorry it was so short, too. Gah. **

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Penguins will rule the world one day. **

The girls sat quietly for a while, Clary just thinking about how stupid both her and Jace had been, Lara trying to erase the images she'd just seen from her mind.

"Excuse me?" A man's deep voice broke the tranquil silence, making both girls jump, "Lara? Is that you? Get out of there, both of you!" Lara sighed, clearly recognising the man. Clary looked at her questioningly as they marched out, already annoyed with his commanding tone.

"Andrew." Lara looked resigned. _Then _Clary got it: this was her boss. Oh, crap.

"What were you doing in there?" The man was tall, with dark hair. He looked a little like Alec, however without Alec's grace and vulnerability.

"Um, it was an emer-"

"There is _no _excuse!" Andrew bellowed, cutting her off rudely. Lara's hair was practically being blown back with the force of his voice. "You are a worthless, meaningless little kid, you know that? You are very easily replaced... is that what you want?" Eyes sad, Lara shook her head minutely. Clary gazed at her in wonderment. How could she put up with this? "As for you..." Andrew turned to Clary, who met his eyes obstinately. "Stay away from Lara, and get out of here first thing in the morning. Oh, and Lara?" Lara didn't look up. "I don't want you sleeping here tonight. Sleep on the streets, I don't care. Just not here." Lara gasped in shock, but he was already walking away.

"Bastard," Clary muttered. Lara smiled, just a little. "You don't have anywhere to stay?"

Lara shook her head sadly, not meeting Clary's eyes.

"I'm an orphan," She explained softly, "I work here, 24/7, and in return I get a place to stay each night."

Clary's eyes narrowed.

"He's a bastard," She repeated harshly, "One day... you can stay in my room, if you want. He'll do anything to you over my dead body." Lara's eyes lit up, her gaze hopeful.

"Oh, really? Are you sure?" Clary nodded. "Thank you so much! Are you still going to go after Jace?"

Clary sighed, running one hand through her hair. She couldn't now, and she probably couldn't have anyway. What had she been thinking? There was no way she could leave Isabelle, with Lara or not.

"I don't think so," Clary said resignedly, "Are you tired? I'm shattered. Come on, my bed's actually calling to me." Lara giggled, following her up the stairs happily.

Clary slept fitfully, her dreams full of a certain gold-eyed boy, and a girl with night-black hair with no eyes. She woke up multiple time, her face wet with sweat. One time she woke up, she thought she saw a dark figure in the doorway, but she dismissed it as her over-active imagination tormenting her. It was a long, long five hours.

Jace surveyed the sight before him: roads criss-crossed all around, an intricate web that Jace couldn't unravel for the life of him. He sighed. It was already seven am, and, he checked, yup, he was still alive. All of him ached with tiredness, he just wanted to give up, lie down on the cold gravel and _sleep. _But a part of him knew he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully when Clary was still... gone.

He'd been beginning to lose his resolve, anyway. He was Jace Lightwood, he shouldn't die by suicide. The way he'd wanted to die he'd known for years. He wanted to be slain by a demon in fair combat, something stronger than him, so he knew he'd given his best, his full power, before he died. And the best way to find a strong demon? Work for the Clave. Go on a mission to some particularly disruptive demon around humans.

Could he wait that long?

He'd have to.

But there was no way he was going to wait forty-eight hours. He'd give them another one, then he would barge the doors down if he to, if that got him an answer. He contemplated going back to the hotel, but then thought better of it, remembering Aline. She could still be waiting for him, knowing his luck. Sitting down, he laid his head in his hands and let the thoughts that he'd been repressing for hours and hours run riot in his head.

An hour never passed by so slowly, but the grand time-keeping clock finally stuck eight, a long chime that buzzed around Jace's ears. He stood, stretching out every muscle before starting down a thin cobbled path silently.

At the same time, Clary threw a final jumper over her jeans-and-t-shirt ensemble, having woken up twenty minutes later than she'd wanted to. Her head was full of thoughts, doubts, worries, and annoyance, most about Jace, but she forced them into the darkest corner of her mind, way at the back, and told herself about the graveness of Isabelle's situation.

Speaking of Isabelle, she was breathing heavily, the deep cuts patterning her body re-opening and bleeding heavily, staining the bandages. Clary swore as she picked Isabelle up: she had no time to waste.

She stepped quickly over Lara, who was lying curled up on the soft floor, her expression tight, pained, and scurried out of the door, shutting it clumsily behind her. She rushed outside, trying desperately not to jolt Isabelle, whose breathing seemed to be coming faster and faster. The air outside was cold, bracing, and Clary wondered if that was a good or bad thing for Isabelle's health. She pulled Isabelle as close as she could, trying to lend her her own heat.

"Don't you dare leave me now, Iz," She said heavily, between breaths. She ran faster than she ever had before, for Isabelle's life, her trainer-encased feet slipping on the rocks, slapping them hard but silently, like those of a wolf's.

Jace's journey was considerably less eventful as he strolled lazily towards the back of the big building. He quickly calculated that there was a path around the left leading away, and that the right side would be easier to navigate, but was overshadowed with huge trees that would add a sense of secrecy. He took the right path, annoyed with himself for over-thinking a stupid thing like that. Maybe he should've killed himself when he had the chance. It was too close to the Clave now.

Clary stopped for a moment, just another minute's run from the building the Clave used for official business. She tried to recover her breath as best as she could with Isabelle still in her arms. There had been no change in her fast breathing, that Clary had picked up on at least, but how fast was the poison speeding round her body? She cursed, then started running again, sprinting as hard as she could.

As she got closer, she could make out a dark figure emerging from the trees to the right, looking highly suspicious with one hand in their pocket. Clary slowed, holding Isabelle closer to her, her eyes fixed on the figure slowly walking towards the light. The doors from the Clave were almost within reach now, but Clary couldn't drag her eyes from the figure.

He walked into the sunlight. Clary's breath caught in the back of her throat as their eyes met.

Gold met green with crushing intensity, probing none to gently.

**(: I really have no excuse for it's shortness, besides an art project I've been working my butt off on. So. Yeah. I just realised I have 45 reviews. Wow, man. And like over 3,500 hits for last month, and already 500 for this month. Damn, you guys are awesome. I don't know whether I thank you enough for the support I get with this, so thank you very, very much. (: Cyber hugs. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: My dream is to be a penguin. And command a penguin army. **

**A/N: Oh my God. I am such a horrible person right now, this is so late . And I left you with a cliffhanger... I'm sorry. Exam-ness. Can't thank my reviewers enough, you guys rule, I'm going to shut up now so you can (finally) read the chapter...**

_Oh, crap. _Clary was mesmerised. She couldn't look away for anything, her eyes bound by Jace's. His eyes were blazing, burning, almost killing her to look into them for all the emotion they held. They pierced into her green orbs as if they could see all the way into her soul, as if they could see every word she'd never said, never needed to say, never wanted to say. There was a story in them bursting to be told, a long story that Clary knew she needed to hear...

But she couldn't face it.

Not yet.

Plus, she had Isabelle, who was dying in her arms, and Clary was damned if she was going to let Izzy go without a fight.

So she did what any girl did when confronted with a bad situation with a boyfriend, ex or current.

She gave an awkward sort of nod, and ran away into the formidable building overshadowing them, leaving Jace thoroughly confused.

He watched her – when did he not? - as she ran away, Isabelle lying... sleeping? She couldn't be hurt... in her arms. For once, he couldn't read her expression. Was it fear? Desperation? It wasn't love, that was for sure.

But none of this really mattered. There was only one thought that was really dominating his mind right now.

Clary's alive. She's alive. _Alive, alive, alive. _Aline had lied. She had deserved the end she had gotten. He hadn't been wrong to do what he did. The thought gave him a strange sort of relief, as if he'd been feeling guilty about it. Which, he told himself, he hadn't been.

Then his mind managed to get past the realisation that she was alive; she was running away from him, with Isabelle cradled in her arms. Which didn't really sound too much like Izzy. _She was running away from him. _The thought shook his heart, pierced it a little, but he had no time for it.

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. If Clary thought just sprinting away was going to change anything for the better, she was an idiot. If she thought he was just going to let her, she was practically delirious. He'd already let her leave him once, and it'd almost broken him inside, something no one else could dream of doing. Hell, no one else even knew he could be destroyed from the inside. Only Clary could have that effect on him. Because he loved her, more than anything. She completed him. There was no other way he could put it. There had been something missing in his life – until she came.

He was never going to see her back as she walked away from him again. Ever.

So he followed, questioning the receptionist with a strange, almost deadly calm as to where she'd hurried. The man pointed him in the way of the emergency wing, in the hospital they reserved for serious demon injuries.

Was Clary hurt? Jace started worrying again almost immediately, before remembering Isabelle lying in Clary's arms, snow-white and still. Feeling sick, he stopped for a millisecond, just to still his gargling stomach, before starting up again, quicker than before, if that was possible.

He emerged in a large circular room with many doors leading off of it. There was a desk in the middle of it with around ten doctors and nurses crowded around it, all of them talking and fussing over various things. The whole room was a blinding white, not unlike Willy Wonka's TV room in his chocolate factory (that, incidentally, Jace had always wanted to visit as a child. Actually, that dream had never faded. That's a different story, though).

"Excuse me?" Jace spoke smoothly to a small nurse with blonde hair. She looked up from the form she was filling in with wild eyes. Clearly, she was struggling with the pressure.

"Yes?" She was now writing rapidly without looking at the paper. Impressive. He'd have to learn how to do that, it looked badass. Oh hell, this was not the time to turn into Simon.

Actually... maybe it was.

"My girlfriend is gravely injured," he tried for the greatly distressed approach, and the woman's eyes softened. "I believe she's just been admitted, a few minutes ago? With her friend? Isabelle Lightwood?"

The woman nodded, and tapped a few keys on a laptop lying atop a few askew folders. The messiness of the whole desk was making Jace want to whip out his flowery apron ("No, Isabelle, I do not have sexuality issues. This is Maryse's, I have yet to find the time to nip out to the nearest British Home Store between getting almost killed at three and four pm.") and douse the whole thing with Cillit Bang and give it a good organising.

But that was so unimportant at the current time, Jace almost smacked himself. He refrained, though, he didn't want to appear completely insane in front of the woman.

"Isabelle Lightwood and Clarissa Fairchild?" Jace nodded: of course Clary would use Jocelyn's surname in the Shadowhunter district. "Isabelle's currently being examined, but Clarissa is waiting just through that door. If you'd like to visit her, I'll have to take your name down."

"Jace Lightwood," he said, not noticing his mistake.

"Lightwood?"

"Yes." The woman sent him a very strange look.

"Didn't you say Isabelle was your girlfriend?" _Oops._

"Clarissa." Another weird look.

"Ah..." she scribbled something down that distantly resembled his name on a stray piece of paper before giving him a clinical nod. "Feel free to go through, Mr Lightwood, but please inform one of us when you intend to leave." Jace was about to walk off before he turned back.

"Do you know anything about Isabelle's situation, currently?"

Now the woman looked irritated. She keyed another few words in the laptop, scanning a page of text quickly.

"Severe wounds to the chest and abdomen area, heavy blood loss, and it appears there is minor demon poison involved, though it is not completely diffused into the blood stream yet, which gives her a slight chance. If it were to enter the blood stream fully, there would be no chance of her survival, considering her other injuries, there's no doubt it would be fateful. It appears your girlfriend got her here just in time, so she should live, though at this state there's no guarantee."

Jace nodded thoughtfully. He thanked her, then moved to the door that he knew Clary was behind.

Demon poison? And severe wounds? What could've caused this? No normal demon, as far as Jace knew. But they'd never battled a greater demon without him... Was this... his fault? He'd thought he was doing what was best, for him, for Clary, for everyone. But... he had just acted on his own childish impulse: Clary had hurt him, and he'd immediately decided that the best thing was to distance himself from her, to hurt her just as much. A few words from Aline were all he had needed to cement his decision. Why had he just believed her like that? If anyone else had said anything like that, he would've punched them. And not softly, either.

He'd messed up so freaking much.

Now, he had one last chance to fix it.

He pushed the door open roughly, eager to see Clary after his epiphany. It opened with an audible click, but the figure slumped at the end of the narrow corridor didn't move. Jace inched inside the room, his eyes again fixed on the girl who held his heart in her hands. She was leaning against the wall, her knees pulled up against her chest. Her Converse-encased feet were pointing in opposite directions, and Jace noticed again how small all her different features were: petite, but perfect. Her hair fell in gentle cascades just past her shoulders, the redness of it glinting in the light. The only things about her that was large, her eyes were fixed on the wall opposite her resolutely, holding what seemed like an eternity of sadness. As he watched her, unable to move, a tear dripped from one of them, making its way down her face, leaving a shiny track in its wake.

Jace felt his breath catch in the back of his throat.

She'd never looked more beautiful.

She still hadn't noticed him when he regained the use of his feet, and padded silently down the hall to stand next to her. When his shadow fell on her like a blanket, she finally looked up. Her mouth opened, just slightly. Surprise? Disappointment? Worry?

Jace couldn't read her eyes. Her gorgeous eyes, the same shade of green as the grass on a lovely Summer's day.

"Hey," was all he said as he sat down beside her.

"Jace..." She started, but Jace cut her off.

"I'm sorry," he looked straight into her eyes, trying to show her everything he'd felt since she left his side. "This is all my fault. Isabelle's injuries, what happened to us... everything. I'm sorry, Clary, so sorry." He didn't touch her though, and she made no move to touch him as her eyes searched his face desperately, looking for something, anything, to contradict his sincere words.

"Not all of it," she studied the floor, "I over-reacted in the start. We both did." Jace felt the urge to lighten the mood.

"Izzy's the drama queen," he said with a slight smile. Clary rewarded him with a smile tugging up the corners of her mouth almost imperceptibly.

"I guess," she conceded, "Maybe she's rubbing off on me." She rubbed her shoulders subconciously.

"Are you cold?" Jace changed the subject suddenly. She shrugged not willing to admit any weakness. "You are."

"I'm not." She stuck her chin out obstinately. Jace raised one eyebrow.

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not. This isn't the time, Jace!" She rolled her eyes in her Clary way, and Jace smirked.

"That just means I win," he said, ignoring her exasperation. "Do you want my coat?"

"Wow, Jace being chivalrous," Clary smiled, "Never thought I'd see the day."

"You're not," Jace admitted, "I don't actually have one with me." Clary laughed, a happy sound that made Jace's heart lift.

"So... where do we stand?" Clary's words brought him back to reality.

"Where do you want to stand?" His eyes bored into hers.

"I don't know," she looked away. "Maybe we could... put this behind us?" Jace reached out with one hand, and cupped her chin, turning her face to his so she had to face him. Just touching her sent little sparks rushing through his skin.

"I like that idea," he said, leaning in so he could feel her breath against his cheek, warm. He felt the same elation he'd felt earlier when he'd seen her, _alive. _

"Me too," she breathed. Then he kissed her with all the passion he'd been withholding, all the pain he'd felt apart from her, with all the emotion he could find within him. Which turned out to be a lot. It felt like his lips were on fire as he tangled his hands in her hair, enjoying her touch as she pulled him closer.

They drew apart, and smiled at each other, understanding what that had meant to one another. They kissed again, this time a sweet echo of the fiery embrace seconds ago.

"I love you," Jace whispered in her ear, pulling her back against his chest tenderly. She smiled up at him, her eyes speaking for her.

They sat like that for a few minutes, content in the presence of their other half.

Then Clary sat up like a shot.

"Jace, what do you know about Aline?" Jace looked at her in mild confusion.

"I killed her." He spoke dispassionately, but Clary could hear the remorse behind his words.

"You didn't," she said, her eyes soft, "Valentine did. You hurt her, yeah, but I would've done that too if she'd told me you were dead."

"Valentine?" Clary seemed to take a deep breath before telling him everything that had happened, everything that Simon and Magnus had told her, starting with their visit to Magnus's, and ending with her impromptu trip to Idris.

"I've never heard of spirits before..." Jace commented when she finished. "But that explains a lot."

"Magnus seemed to know a lot about them," Clary noted. "But that doesn't matter right now. Izzy matters."

"She's going to be fine," Jace reassured her, "The doctor said you had her here just in time."

Clary relaxed against him, and he traced circles on her back absentmindedly.

"Well, isn't this touching?" An ice-cold voice pierced the relaxed silence, sending shivers of dread through Clary's spine.

**A/N: Fluffiness (: So for all you people who wanted them back together, happy? I might split them up again, just to be mean, but not for the moment (; I really am sorry it's so late. Isn't it ironic how I think I've failed my ENGLISH WRITING exam, of all the exams I could fail? (: xD **

**Reviews make my day (:**


End file.
